Kore wa Akuma desu ka?
by KurobaraIto
Summary: I've already lived long enough. So when someone suddenly asked me to be her boyfirend, I smell something fishy. But when she killed me, someone appeared and she offered me a new life by becoming her servant. Too bad I didn't die. Well that's because I'm immortal. My name is Hyodou Issei, and I'm a Zombie.
1. Life 0

**A/N: Well here am i try to do a crossover of two of my favorite series. Not to mention this is my first time write a story in this site. So don't afraid of tell me a mistake that i made, especially grammar mistake. English isn't my first language. Well too much rant on the first chapter. Without further ado, here is it**

Hyoudou Issei is my name. My friends call me Ise.

I'm bored of my life as a youth.

Students with whom I'm not familiar would often say "Isn't that Ise?", and make me wonder how they know my name.

I'm popular, you say?

No, that's not it. I'm famous because of my two friend who peep at the Kendo Club's changing room.

Because of that I was accused as a pervert.

What kind of perverted person do people think I am? I wouldn't do such a shameless thing as peeping into the girls' changing room...

I've already lived long enough.

I've already saw too many girl's body, so I didn't need to peep at the Kendo Club.

But seriously Human is a frightening creature.

They fear of what they don't know.

Are you confused because I don't refer human as 'us'

Well that's because I'm not human per se.

That's right. When did I last check how old am I? Ah… that's seventeen years ago.

Normally my age must be thirty four. But because I'm not normal, I am still in my seventeen years old body.

How is this happened you ask?

Well it's because I was saved by a certain necromancer who now wandering across japan after I took her to lived with me for the first ten years.

But seriously, being immortal is boring. If this is continue I might going insane.

Experiencing many dangerous thing but didn't die is the only thing that keep me sane.

These last seventeen years is so boring. Nothing out of ordinary happened.

Well except today.

"Please go out with me."

A girl confessed to me. A cute girl to be exact.

Anyone would say yes if some beauty came up to you and said "I love you, Hyoudou-kun! Please go out with me!"

But for a guy like me who had lived long enough, that was nothing. I think I will reject these girl.

Not to mention the aura that surround her make my danger sense screaming "DANGER"

But. Those eyes. Oh how I curse the existence of those eyes.

The puppy-dog eyes.

In the end I accepted her as my girlfriend.

The name of my girlfriend was Amano Yuuma. She had silky black hair, and a slender body.

Thus our relationship started

I wanted to say "It's my win" to every guy I walked past. I started to feel sorry for my two friends, Matsuda and Motohama, who didn't have a girlfriend. On our first date, yes, our first date, she already wanted a date.

If that's the case then I should make this as the best first date

I've brushed my teeth dozens of times since yesterday night and there is not a single place I missed. I bring my pocket knife in case a little somethin' somethin' happened.

I might be paranoid, but when she said that she want a date, I saw a dangerous glint in her eyes.

I think she's planning something, from the time when she confessed to me, something is fishy.

Why would a cute girl want to go out with someone like me?

As I go out of my home, I made a conviction.

Somehow I must faking that this is my first date.

Well, that's not entirely fake, this is my first date.

Being immortal doesn't guarantee that you would get a girlfriend you know.

With the attitude of a virgin guy, I arrived at the meeting spot for the day three hours early. I counted up to a hundred girls who were wearing glasses walking in front of me. During that time I received a weird article from a suspicious looking person. It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic symbol and a sentence written on it: "Your dream will be granted!" I wanted to throw it away, but I decided to put it in my pocket because I didn't have time to spare.

When Yuuma-chan arrived, I said "Don't worry, I also just got here". Bullseye! I always wanted to say that. We then started to walk while holding hands. I was so moved that tears were about to drop because I was holding the hand of a beautiful girl on a date. After that, we went to different kinds of shops, enjoying our date. For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant where Yuuma-chan was eating a chocolate parfait, and I was full just by looking at her. I felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date.

As I was thinking about all those sorts of things, it was already afternoon.

We were at the park that was away from the town. The sky was getting dark, and save for us the place was empty. Yuuma-chan was already away from me, standing before the fountain.

"It was fun today."

That's what she said while smiling.

Damn, she's cute. The environment around her gives off a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date."

There! The dangerous glint in her eyes. I prepare my pocket knife.

"Um, what is it that you want?"

Aaaah. The tone of my voice is deep. She must think that I'm thinking of naughty stuff. But I just prepare if she would do something to me. Yuuma-chan was still smiling at me, and she said to me clearly...

"Would you die for me?"

...Ummm. Huh?

"Ummm? That...Huh? Sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

I must have heard it wrong. That must be it. So I asked her again. But. I prepare my knife

"Would you die for me?"

She said it again, while laughing. The sentence which didn't make any sense. I was there stunned when…

-FLAP-

Black wings appeared from her back. Her black wings were making noises and they touched the ground after a moment.

What is that? I know that Yuuma-chan is cute like an angel. Angel? That can't be it. Is it some kind of acting? Her black wings make a good match with the darkness of the night. It must be some kind of illusion. But I wouldn't believe something like that. Her eyes changed from cute girlish eyes to cold and scary ones.

"It was fun, the short time I spent with you. It was like playing couple with a little child."

Yuuma-chan's voice was very cold. Her tone was like an adult's. Her mouth was forming a cold smile.

Buzz. There was a sound much heavier than the noise that a game system makes. That thing was making lots of buzzing noise and it appeared in her hands. That thing looks like a spear. Is it glowing? Actually, that _is_ a spear.

Then, there was the sound of the wind followed by a nasty noise. Slash. Something felt like it pierced my stomach. Then I realized that the spear Yuuma-chan had was piercing through my stomach. She stabbed it into me, but why? I tried to get the spear out of me, but it disappeared. The only thing left was a huge hole in my stomach and a great amount of blood oozing out. My head was getting dizzy, and my eyesight was getting bad. When I realized it, I was already lying on the ground. There were foot steps closing in on me. A small voice reached me. It was Yuuma-chan's.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

...Sacred...what?

I couldn't let my voice out. The knife I prepared is useless. And i heard her footsteps moving away from me. At the same time, my eyes were getting blurry. The hole in my stomach must be critical, though I didn't feel any pain. Although I realized that I was in seriously bad condition because I felt that I was about to lose consciousness. It must feel nice if I lose consciousness. But if that happens, I will certainly die. Are you serious? Am I going to die at this age? I haven't even lived half of my life yet! How can I laugh if I die because I was stabbed by my girlfriend! Lots of things inside me were disappearing along with my consciousness. What's going to happen at school tomorrow? Will Matsuda and Motohama be shocked? Will they cry for me? Ha-ha, not in a hundred years... My hand could still move. I touched my stomach and brought it in front of me. It's red, crimson red. My whole hand is red. It's all my blood. Then I thought of this girl. The beautiful girl with the crimson red hair. Every time I saw her, my eyes were drawn to her crimson red hair. If I was going to die, I wished it was inside the arms of a beautiful girl like that. Am I cheating on my girlfriend Yuuma-chan if I think like that? Hold on, she was the one who killed me... If I was going to die, I wished I could have groped her tits. Oh man, I can't stop thinking about perverted stuff even before my death. Oh crap. My eyes are getting even more blurry. Is it finally the end? Damn, I've had a crappy life. If I were to be reborn, I want to be...

Now that I think about it. I'm immortal aren't I? so why the heck I am spouting something about how am I dying?

Ah, maybe having a girlfriend help you forget thing for a while

"You are the one who called me, right?"

Suddenly, someone appeared in front of me, along with her voice. I can't tell who it is, since my eyes are blurry. But I didn't remember calling someone.

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...Oh my, looks like something interesting is happening. So it's you... It is really interesting."

She's laughing as if she found something interesting. What's so funny that it makes her laugh..?

"If you are dying, then I'll take care of you. Your life will belong to me, and you will live for me."

What nonsense is she making?

I get up

"Sorry, but I'm not interested"

I said while brushed off the dust on my shirt

"What is this? You can get up? Didn't you pierced by the Light Spear of that Fallen Angel? How did you still has the strength to get up?"

The woman ask me all the question. It seems that get up in this kind of state is confusing for someone.

"You want to help me right? Thank you but I'm not interested in become your slave."

"Who said anything about slave? More impotantly who are you?"

It seems that she's not the only one who confused, now I am confused too. Didn't she said "It's you"? that means she know who I am right?

Then I decide to answer her question

"My name is Hyodou Issei. And I am a Zombie."


	2. Life 1

**Life. 1 I meet the Devil**

'WAKE-UP! WAKE-UP! IF YOU DONT WAKE-UP I'M GOING...TO KISS...YOU'

"Ummm..."

An alarm clock with the voice of a tsundere whose function is to wake a person up, but unfortunately it couldn't wake up its owner. That "owner" is mumbling on the floor because he has fallen down from his bed. That would be me.

Yesterday after I revealed my name, the red-haired woman ask me if I want to come with her, she said she want to tell me something. Too bad I already have another thing to do. But then she said "If you need something just call me okay?" while gave me another piece of paper with the weird symbol.

Hm? So she came out of paper right? What is she?

Just when I want to ask that, she disappeared. Oh well, maybe she will come again when I need something. After that, I continuously searching any information about her. It's already seven years, and I didn't even hear something from her.

Maybe she already revive another person, and live with him or her for the last seven year. If not, I will take her again with me. After all, I never heard her voice, and it makes me curious.

Thus here I am. Trying to wake up after six hours of searching anything about her. When I saw the clock, it's already 08.15

Aw man, fifteen minutes till I late.

"I'm going."

I said to no one in particular. I live alone in this house, my parents already passed away long time ago. Oh, this house is mine, I'm not rented this house, I bought it with my own money. It's easy to fool the previous owner of this house with a story about 'a hardworking orphaned student'.

The school I go to is a private school, Kuou Academy. Before, it was a girls only school, but now it's a co-ed. So the ratio of girls is higher than boys, but as the year goes on, the number of boys increases. But overall, there are more girls compared to boys. I'm a 2nd year high school student, and in my class, the ratio of girls to boys is 7:3. For 3rd year students, it is 8:2. Even now, the girls have a stronger authority and the majority of the people in the Student Council are girls, even the School President is a girl. It's a school where boys can't do whatever they like, but I joined this school. It's simple, this school is the only school where i am never attended before. Always being the second year and third year for the last seventeen year of my life, I already know what the answer of almost all the exam. That's why I am ranked in the first place n every school that I attended.

I arrived at my classroom while making a big sigh, and sat down on my chair.

"Hey, buddy. How was the porno video I lent you? It was some good stuff, wasn't it?"

The guy who came to speak to me has a bald head and is my friend Matsuda. At first glance he looks like an experienced sportsman, but he is a perverted guy who says sexually harassing comments daily. During junior high school, he was a super good sportsman and he set several records, but now, he is in the photography club. He wants to get pictures of girls from every angle, so he is nicknamed the 'Perverted Baldy' and the 'Sexual Harassment Paparazzi'.

"Hmm, the wind was strong this morning, wasn't it? Thanks to that, I was able get a good view of the girls' panties."

The guy with the glasses who is acting cool is another of my friend Motohama. His glasses have an ability that lets him get the numerical value of girls' measurements. His nickname is "Perverted Glasses", and "BWH calculator". These two are my friend. Seriously, every time I look at these two I feel like they are hopeless.

"I got some nice stuff".

Matsuda took out a load of inappropriate magazines and DVDs from his bag, and put them on my desk with no hesitation.

"Heee!"

There was a small scream from a girl on the other side of the class. Well, that would be a normal reaction, since something like "this" is happening in the morning.

"Sick brats."

"Die, you filthy beasts!"

Following the scream, there were negative comments coming from other girls.

"Silence! This is our entertainment! Girls and kids shouldn't look and keep away! Or else, I will rape all of you in my imagination!"

"That's your entertainment! Not mine you pervert duo. Don't drang me into your scheme"

I furiously reply Matsuda. Seriously, I already watch those movies two years ago before I transferred here. But that doesn't mean that I am a pervert like them. I merely watch because I am curious about the storyline I swear.

"What's wrong with you? You aren't your usual self lately. It's definitely weird."

Motohama makes a comment while poking his glasses. I don't feel like to reply him.

"Oh, is it that? The hallucination about the imaginary girlfriend you have. Yuuma-chan, was it? Is that giving you a side effect?"

"Do you guys seriously not remember Yuuma-chan?"

Both of them started looking at me with sad eyes after my question.

"We seriously don't know her. You really should get a doctor to check you. Isn't that right, Motohama?"

"Yeah, and we've been saying dozens of times that we don't know anyone with that name."

They are always like this every time I ask them about Yuuma-chan. I thought they were just playing a joke. But after talking to them seriously, I found out that they were telling the truth. I definitely remember introducing Yuuma-chan to them. They were saying things like "How come a babe like her is going out with Ise!" and "There must be a system error occurring. Ise, you haven't done anything illegal, have you?" and kept on making rude comments. I remember I was getting cocky and said, "You guys should get girlfriends as well". I remember that time very clearly. But they don't, and they don't even remember about Yuuma-chan. It's as if Amano Yuuma never existed. It's as if the time I spent with Yuuma-chan never happened and it's just like the hallucination these two were talking about. Like these two proved, there is no record of Yuuma's mobile number or mail address in my mobile phone. Was it deleted from the memory? Did someone delete it? That can't be! I didn't delete it, so who did!?

I called the number that I remembered, but that phone number isn't currently in use. So does that mean she didn't exist? Was it all my imagination? Something crazy like that could never happen, but apart from my memory, there is no evidence to prove that she existed. If I think about it, I don't know her home address. She was a student from another school, and I found the school where they were wearing the same uniform as her. So I asked the students from that school about Yuuma-chan, but they said there was no student with that name. So who was my girlfriend? Who was I dating? The red-haired woman said tthat Yuuma-chan is a Fallen Angel. If I remember correctly, Fallen Angel is an Angel who had been casted from heaven. If that's the case then no wonder I have a bad feeling about her. Why did I accepted her anyway?

Oh right, the puppy-dog eyes.

But if that's true, who is that red-haired woman? Ifeel like I saw her somewhere.

The two pervert decide to peep at the Kendo Club again today. That's when it happened. After we made the plan for the afternoon, there was a crimson red color that caught my attention. From the classroom window, I glanced at a certain girl who was at the school court. I wasn't able to take my eyes off of that girl who was walking towards the school building. She had a crimson red hair, and her beauty wasn't that of a human being. Her slim proportion wasn't the shape of a Japanese girl. Obviously she isn't Japanese, and people say that she is from Northern Europe. Anyone would get their heart taken by her after witnessing her beauty. Her name is Rias Gremory, our school idol. She is a 3rd year student, and hence my senior. I realized that everyone was looking at her, both guys and girls. Matsuda and Motohama were also looking at her. This happens every day. Everyone looks at her when she walks past them. Some people stop walking while some stop talking just to watch her walk past them. The wind gently blows her hair while everyone is watching her. Her hair came down to her hips and her hair was blown by the wind again. It looks like the view around her also looks red, just like her hair color. Her beautiful skin, which was white as snow, was remarkable. Beautiful, that's the only word to describe her in one word. That's the only word you needed to describe her. I always stopped doing anything every time I looked at her. But lately, the way I looked at her changed. She is beautiful, but she was too beautiful. Her beauty scares me, and I was a bit scared when I looked at her. Then, her eyes moved towards our building and they captured me. I felt as if my heart was grabbed by her. The feeling you get when someone who is more superior is standing in front of you. Her blue eyes changed and her mouth was smiling a bit. Was it directed at me? It can't be, since I never spoke to her before. Then, I suddenly remember about last night.

Isn't the woman last night is her?

This question popped up in my mind. I need answer, and I know where to get it.

After school I went to meet with her in her usual place. Akihabara.

From Kuou Academy to Akihabara is a long trip, I arrived in front of a nameless maid café. Actually they had name, it's just I never bother to remember them.

"Welcome to Heaven Paradise, may I help you goshujin-sama?"

A maid greet me when I open the door, but her expression instantly changed when she saw it was me. Well, our relationship is not good because of a misunderstanding. It all started when I brought Matsuda and Motohama to this place, since then, every maid here seems to hate my existence.

"Oh it's you, what do you want here?"

"I merely wish to see your boss, is she around?"

I carefully choose my word because I don't want to anger her. The owner of this place is not usually around, but when she's around, this place is always full. That's why I deduce she is around.

"Just wait here."

She went back to inform my arrival, I decide to take a seat. The distance between my school to this place is long. My leg is sore.

Five minutes later, she come back with someone. I smiled

"Long time no see Hyodou-kun"

"Indeed it is, Gabriel-san"

That's the name of the owner of this place. Gabriel, no last name. she's really beautiful, I dare to say she's more beautiful than any girl you know. She's even more beautiful than Gremory-senpai. I usually ask any information from her, I don't know how, but she always know an information that I want to know

"So what's the matter this time?"

"Do you know something about this?"

I take out the paper with weird looking symbol and place it in front of her. Her reaction is not what I expected, she suddenly grab that paper and burn it.

"Hyodou-kun, where do you get that paper?"

Gabriel-san ask me with a menacing eyes. I gulped and explain what happened.

"Yesterday night, I was attacked by a girl trying to be my girlfriend. Well, she already my girlfriend, but then she killed me with a spear made with nothing but air. Doesn't this mean she's not my girlfriend again?"

Gabriel-san giggling. Did I heard it wrong? Gabriel-san giggling, for the first time I heard a giggle this beautiful. Wait, why is she giggling?

"Only you, Hyodou-kun, can say something serious, then in a second changed into something that made you confused."

Yeah, whatever you mean by that, I already confused when you were giggling.

"Anyway, after that a woman with red hair come out from that paper and ask me to become her slave."

I pause when I heard Gabriel-san gasping

"Of course I refuse, why am I should be a slave? This kind of life is boring, but I'm sure being someone slave is more boring than this."

I finished my explanation

"I see, then tell me Hyodou-kun, how are you still alive without any visible injuries?"

Gabriel-san ask me with a serious expression, I also never saw this side of Gabriel-san, usually she is the kind of woman that gave out the aura of care.

"Huh? That's simple, it's because I'm a zombie."

A minutes of silence and then Gabriel-san smiled.

"It seems that Seraph is worried for nothing. For the last seventeen years we wondered why is the new Boosted Gear possessor never come when you die, then seven years ago we receive information that you are resurrected by someone, we decide to keep an eye of you."

I was stunned. Whatever this Seraph is keep an eye of me for the last seventeen years without me knowing. Maybe this is why she is abandoned me, no the correct term is leave.

"Okay Hyodou Issei-kun, follow me, I will tell you the truth of this world."

With a mixed feeling I follow Gabriel-san.

In the way home, I can't thimk of anything except what Gabriel-san told me, well I think I should call Gabriel-san with proper respect from now on. After all, she's one of the Angels in Seraph, an organization much like a council in heaven. The organization founded to rule Heaven because God is dead.

Yeah. God is dead.

It's a shocking information. Not to mention the existence of Fallen Angels and Devils, and the history behind it.

I didn't even notice a man wearing a suit who is looking at me with such fierce eyes, and his eyes are very scary. It feels like my body will freeze if I look directly in his eyes. Isn't this what you call a killing intent? You could definitely tell that he is looking at me as if I am his enemy. No, this is something more dangerous. This is definitely a killing intent. The man walks closer, very slowly. He's walking toward me, who is he? Is he a police officer? Nah I doubted it. A pervert who like to rape another men? Isn't that what you call a homosexual? Why is a homosexual after me? Am I have such a great body? I doubted it. My body is normal, or is he after something called Sacred Gear that Gabriel-sama said inside my body?

That must be it. There's no mistaking it.

But why did a homosexual want a Sacred Gear?

Maybe Sacred Gear is like a 'rare item' and he want to take my Sacred Gear and sell them.

That's why he is leaking a killing intent. Gabriel-sama told me that the only way to take a Sacred Gear from a living body is to kill them.

He wants to kill me!

So he's not a homosexual. But I need a confirmation.

"Excuse me, are you a homosexual?"

I expect a tongue-lashing about how teenager today always accused someone over something. But really didn't expect the man to throw the same spear like Yuuma-chan to me.

So he's a Fallen Angel huh?

Without thinking I decided to run away.

"It's useless to run away you brat!"

"Hieee!"

I shriek as he threw another spear to me. I skillfully dodge the spear.

Being zombie have the benefit you know.

"How dare you ask that question, I will kill you!"

"Do a sorry from me could relieve your anger towards me?"

"NO WAY!"

Aw, my attempt is useless. There's no other way, I must faking my death.

I stopped in my running and a spear suddenly embedded in my stomach. Gohou!? Blood come out of my mouth.

It hurts, but I must bear it, at least until this Fallen Angel leave me.

"Brat. You should respect us that older than you, the difference between our age is more than hundred years."

And with that, the Fallen Angel leave me alone. I get up when suddenly there is a strange looking symbol in air, and then there's a light. After the light is fade, I saw Gremory-senpai with an expression of shock on her face.

"Oh my, attacked twice by a Fallen Angel and still standing, you're quite a tough guy Hyodou Issei-kun."

"Yeah, it's nothing. Still hurts tough."

"My offer still stands, do you want to become my peerage?"

"Sorry but like I said, I don't want to. Still, thanks for the offer, if you need something from me, just ask okay?"

And then I leave Gremory-senpai alone.

What a gentleman I am, leaving a girl alone in the dark. But she's not a normal girl, she's a Devil, and I think Devil is not afraid of dark

WAKE UP OR I WILL KILL YOU...WAKE UP OR YOU WILL BE CUT INTO PIECES...

The next morning, I didn't want to wake up, my leg is still sore from yesterday trip. Then I shook my head. Pull yourself together, me. I should go to school, and search anything about her. That's when I realize there is someone beside me covered in my blanket. I try to remove the blanket, and it seems that my eyes is lying to me.

WHY IS GREMORY-SENPAI NAKED!? More importantly, why is she sleep beside me!

I try to wake her up.

"Unnnn...Is it morning?"

Damn she's sexy, not to mention those naked body. But I can't think like that, because I'm not a pervert at all.

I could see lots of things... A small hip, white long legs, thigh, nice curved ass, and enormous breasts. I could even see the nipples clearly! Why isn't she hiding it!? Why isn't she trying to hide it!?

Bad Issei. Like I said I can't think like that, why am I still staring at her hot body?

"I give up!"

I said clearly to her.

"Please wear your uniform, I can't stand it."

"Why? Isn't a normal teenager loves to see this?"

She said while pointing at her breast. Damn, she got me there, but I never back down.

"That's not what a normal girl do Senpai."

"Ah, you're so fun to tease Hyodou-kun."

So she IS teasing me!

"Why are you here? Didn't I reject your offer? More importantly, why the heck are you naked?"

"Mou, I'm afraid of dark, so I tail you to your home, and then sleep here. Oh, I can't sleep except I'm naked, just for your information."

I sighed, and then smiled. It seems my boring life will end. Welcome, my interesting life.

"Ho. It's the first time I know a devil who is afraid of dark."

Gremory-senpai frowning.

"So you already know then, is that why you always refuse my offer? Because I am a devil?"

I smirked.

"No, I just think that being your slave is no fun."

And then she smiled, but I think the smile is forced.

"O-oh, so that's the matter huh? Okay then, I wouldn't bother you again."

She wear her uniform and then we go to school together.

It seems went to school with Gremory-senpai is a mistake. I am being stared by every male and female in this school.

"Why is someone like him..."

"Why is someone vulgar like him next to Rias-oneesama..."

I could hear screams of both boys and girls from every direction. There were some students who fainted because of the shock. Is it that bad for me to walk beside Senpai! I'm not a pervert you know! We walked through the school gate and split up at the entrance.

"Hyodou-kun, don't forget this, you still can accept my offer anytime. I'll see you after school."

"Yeah, and don't forget to ask me if you need anything, I owe you after all."

I walked towards the classroom. When I opened the door, everyone was staring at me. Well, that would be normal, since I was with Gremory-senpai.

Knock!

Someone hit my head from behind. When I turned around, it was Matsuda. Motohama was beside him as well.

"Give me an explanation!"

Matsuda shouted, and he was also crying. From his expression, I could guess what he wanted to say.

"Until yesterday, we were the 'Unpopular Alliance' comrades!"

"It was you two! I never being part of that! Anyway, what's with the lame name? can't you think of a cool name? like 'The Brotherhood of the Unpopular' or 'The United Alliance of the Unpopular Guy'. I'm sure you would have more comrade by now."

Those two stunned. I think they thought that I also part of them. But in reality I'm not. I'm sorry, Motohama, Matsuda, but that's the truth of reality you must know.

After school.

"Hi, how are you doing?"

I was looking at the male student who came to see me with my eyes half closed.

The guy in front of me is our school's number 1 best looking prince, Kiba Yuuto.

He captured the school girl's heart with this smile of his. He is in the same year as me, though from a different class. You could hear girls screaming with joy from classes and the corridor.

Can't they stop squealing? It's noisy here

"So what business do you have with me?"

I replied to him, but he's smiling. And the girls squealing again.

Shut Up, like I said it's noisy here. But I don't have the courage to said that, or I will be pummeled to death by the girls.

"I came here by the order of Rias Gremory-senpai."

"Hm? Care to tell me why did she send you? After all, I already reject her offer."

"I want you to follow me."

NO! Then there were screams from the girls.

"No, No! Hyoudou and Kiba-kun walking next to each other!"

"You will get infected, Kiba-kun!"

"I won't agree with the Kiba-kun X Hyoudou couple!"

"Maybe its Hyoudou X Kiba-kun couple!?"

Now I am thinking. Who the heck spouting something like that!

"Sigh...Alright."

I told him that I would follow him.

"He, Hey Ise!"

Matsuda shouts my name. I turn my head to his direction.

"What are you going to do with this DVD, 'Me, the molester, and the udon'!"

Matsuda says it out loud while holding the DVD up high.

"Watch that yourselves, why the heck are you trying to gave me that?"

"But aren't you always be our comrade?"

Motohama asked me.

"Never! I just keep an eye of you two so you didn't do anything that makes you a criminal."

With that, I leave them.

I followed Yuuto, and the place we went up to was the back of the school building. There was a building that is called the old school building, which is surrounded by trees. Apparently it was used a long time ago, and it looks so creepy that it is listed in one of "the seven wonders of school". The appearance of the building looks very old and is made from wood. There are no broken glass windows, though it is hard to tell by the appearance. It's old, but it's not that bad.

"Buchou is here."

That's what Yuuto says. Buchou? Is he talking about Senpai? But Buchou? Was she in a particular club? Does it mean he is part of that club as well? It's getting even more mysterious. But as long as I follow him, I would be meeting with Senpai again, and I definitely didn't want to meet her naked again. Or I will think of something like that again.

Now that I think about it, she said "I'll see you after school" didn't she?

We walked up to the 2nd floor of the building, and we went deep into the corridor. Even the corridor looks clean. Even the rooms that aren't used look clean. If you think about old buildings, it would be full of insects and spider webs. But there aren't any, so they must be cleaning this building quite often. While I was thinking about those kinds of things, it looks like we ended up at our destination. Yuuto stopped his feet in front of a particular classroom. I was shocked by the sign on the door that read "Occult Research Club". Occult Research Club!? Just reading that name made me wonder. I'm not saying that the club sounds weird, but that it's weird for Gremory-senpai to be in this club...

"Buchou, I have brought him."

Yuuto says to the wooden door. Then there was a reply by Senpai.

"Come in."

Looks like she's inside. I gulped and come inside. I was shocked when I entered the room. There were weird signs and words in every area of the classroom. Floor, wall, and the ceiling were covered in weird signs. And the weirdest looking one was a circle written by signs located in the middle of the room. It looks like a magic circle that takes up most of the space in the room. The room was filled with a weird and creepy atmosphere. There are also a couple of sofas and desks in the room. Huh? There is someone sitting on one of the sofas. It's a girl with a small build. I know her... I know that girl! That's the girl from 1st year, Toujou Koneko. She's from 1st year, but she looks like an elementary student because of her childish face and small body. She's popular amongst a certain groups of guys. She's popular amongst the girls as well and is treated as a "mascot". She is eating youkan quietly. She looks sleepy like always. She never shows any kind of emotion at all. She realized we came in, and our eyes met.

"This is Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Yuuto introduces her to me. Toujou-san bows her head.

"Ah, nice to meet you."

I also bowed my head. After that, she continued eating. Just like the rumor, she doesn't talk much.

Then, I heard the sound of water flowing from the back of the room. Is it the sound of a shower? Then I realized there is a shower curtain at the back of the room. There was also a shadow on the curtain. It's the shadow of a girl. There is a girl taking a shower. Huh!? A shower!? This classroom comes with a shower!? Then there was a sound of the shower stopping.

"Here, take this, Buchou."

Huh? There is someone else besides her? I heard the voice of a girl different from Senpai's.

"Thank you, Akeno."

Looks like Senpai is changing behind the curtain. I then remembered what happened this morning, and I started to blush. It was an impressive body for Senpai.

Bad Issei, you can't think like that.

"...What a perverted face."

A low-pitched voice said it. When I looked at the direction of the voice, it was Toujou-san. I looked at her, but she was just eating youkan. Is that so... Did I actually have a perverted face? But I think I'm not a pervert. If I am a pervert, I already imagining many things with the sight of Senpai body…

Wait… just now i was thinking like a pervert. Am I a pervert?

Then the curtain opened. There was Senpai in her uniform standing.

"So Hyodou-kun, do you change your mind?"

"I already said I'm not interested. But if you need my help, I gladly help you."

I said to Gremory-senpai with a straight face. Then I realize there is an ominous looking aura covered the entire room.

"I see, then perhaps my servant here can make you change your mind."

Gremory-senpai look at me with a serious face. All of the person here which I assume is her servant has already take position to attack me.

"I didn't know you were this kind of woman, Gremory-senpai. I thought you are more friendly than this."

I decide to get out of this room. There's no way I'll be able to defeat four devil at the same time. Well, maybe I can take the attack, but I can't strike back at them.

"Akeno, guard the door."

DAMN.

I can't do anything. What should I do now?

"It's not what you think it is Hyodou-kun. I merely want to show you the kindness of us. Devil."

I don't understand, I can only say "Huh?"

"You don't want to be my servant because you thought that we are evil right?"

"Not Really, I just thought that being a devil is boring. After all, I already experienced a boring life. So why should I accept your offer if I know that would make the interesting to be boring?"

Gremory-senpai seems like in a deep thought. And then she's smiling.

"Do you know about the existence of something called Sacred Gear?"

"Yeah, I know."

"I believe you have one. Do you already know what is it? If not, I can help awaken the Sacred Gear inside your body."

Hm. She offer me something different. But I think I didn't need that right now. But what if I am attacked again and I don't know how to defend myself? It's been a long time since I use power up to 1000%. I don't think I can handle a Fallen Angel without 1000% of my power. They're strong, so maybe I can take advantage of situation right now.

"Just promise me you won't offer me the chance to become devil again."

"I promise."

She said it in a convincing tone, but I'm not convinced yet.

"Akeno, please make tea for our guest of honor."

"Yes Buchou."

And with that, Himejima-senpai leave the room. You don't know it, but Himejima-senpai is one of "Top Two Onee-sama" along with Gremory-senpai that this school have.

"Here's your tea."

"Oh, thank you."

I was sitting on a sofa, and Himejima-senpai had made tea for me. I'm surprised she could make it so quickly.

Could it be that this is the result of a ten thousand exercise in make tea? So Bruce Lee is right? Whatever. I drank it quickly.

"It tastes good."

"Oh my. Thank you very much."

Himejima-senpai started laughing very happily. Kiba, Koneko-chan, Rias-senpai and I sat on the sofa surrounding a table.

"Akeno, you sit over here as well."

"Yes, Buchou."

I feel the stare of all the devils.

"So… how did you know that we are devil? I'm curious."

So interrogating session eh? She's good, I'll give her ten.

"I have my source."

"Oh? Care to tell us who or what is this source?"

"Classified information."

Ahahaha, I always want to say that and see the reaction.

"I-i s-see, then how did you know the existence of Sacred gear inside you?"

"The same source as well."

"Do you know what is it?"

"No."

I answered it quickly.

"Then do you know the history between Devil, Angel, and Fallen Angel?"

"Just the tip of the iceberg."

"I see. With this I certain that your source is an Angel or a Fallen Angel, there's no way a devil will tell you the history without telling me."

I take back what I said. I underestimate her.

"Oh? But the usual place of this source is in Akihabara. Quite a far place isn't it?"

Ha! Take that!

She's take a thinking pose, then smiled.

"You are an interesting one, a human with the knowledge of us but didn't want to interfere."

"Oh? But like I said I'm not human."

Nearly all of the devils here gasp at my declaration, except Toujou-san who only widen her eyes.

"I'll tell you again, My name is Hyodou Issei, and I'm a Zombie."

With this, I leave the room. When I already three steps from the old building door. I realize something.

She didn't even fulfill her promise!

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviews this story. Yeah I use a lot of sentence from the Light Novel for the first chapter, but from now on I'll try not to follow the canon.**

**So you know my Issei personality right? He's a pervert in denial.**

**Oh! I have a question, since there's someone mentioned about character from Kore wa Zombie desu ka? What do you think if I made an OC Masou Shojou, can you imagine the reaction of Sona and Serafall if they meet?**

**Don't worry, for the canon character of Kore wa Zombie desu ka? They will appear, but not until much later in the story.**


	3. Life 2

**It seems that I made a mistake, Kiba Yuuto surname is Kiba, but I use Yuuto, his given name. so from now I will call Kiba as Kiba because of my Issei formality **

**Life 2. The Unexpected Meeting**

Today is a sunny day. I decide to go to her place later. And now…

I'M STILL STUCK IN SCHOOL!

Sure, being the high school boy is an experience itself.

But if you live long enough for you to repeat your grade eight times it will eventually get boring. Almost every school had the pervert like Matsuda and Motohama. And I'm tired of dealing with them. Just for information, I help the police by keep an eye on the pervert in every school I attended. So they should reward me!

Ah! The bell rang! It's time for me to go! Heaven Paradise, here I come!

"Hey, you didn't usually this excited, what happened?"

From behind, I heard Motohama asked me, I gladly answered.

"Ah… I want to go to her place right now. And you don't need to ask me, YOU can't come with me."

"Bu-but… ISSEI, aren't we comrade?"

"DEFINITELY NO!"

I furiously reply him and then continue.

"Because of you two that the worker in that place hate me. Can you take the blame? NO! because you also hated by them! How am I supposed to clear my name?"

I just left them to think. Honestly, have them as your friend is fun, but it can also be hell for you.

In the hallway, I meet Himejima-senpai. She called me.

Oi! don't make new gossip by talking to me! You're still fine even you're not talking to me right? I hate being the center of attention!

"Hyodou-kun, Buchou wants to talk to you."

"Sorry but I have another thing to do right now, maybe later. Oh and please tell Gremory-senpai to fulfill the promise. Bye."

Heaven Paradise. My favorite Maid Café in Akihabara. I still can't believe the owner of this place is an Angel, but if you think clearly, you can see many decoration that scream "I AM FROM HEAVEN". I just never notice it. After all, I come here only when she's around. Now though, one of the maid said that Gabriel-sama is not here. So I decided to enjoy this place. I didn't notice a middle-aged man wearing yukata come to sit beside me.

"Yo kid, what's on your mind?"

When I turn my head, he's already order something to the maid.

"This place is good don't you think? Heaven Paradise, I feel like I really sit in Heaven. Too bad I've been casted."

The middle-aged man turn his face to me. I feel that again! This man is not a human! Wait… he said he had been casted from Heaven! So he is a Fallen Angel!

Crap! I can't even use my Sacred Gear right now. Gremory-senpai, if I'll die I will haunt you for the rest of your life!

Oh yeah, I can't die. It's still hurts though.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

I decide to play it safe, maybe he's not here to kill me. I doubt he's here only to kill me, this place is run by Angel. Except he's a madman.

"Ah! Maybe you don't know me. But I definitely know you, Hyodou Issei-kun, the holder of one of the Longinus 'Boosted Gear'. The Sacred Gear that has the ability to double the user power every ten seconds."

Is that so? So my Sacred Gear have the same ability as my Zombie power-up? But still… every ten seconds. No wonder Yuuma-chan wants to kill me."

"So you know of my power and decided to kill me huh?"

"Who said anything about killing you? I obviously want to see the new Sekiryuutei fight against my Hakuryuukou."

"Huh? Honestly I'm still not awaken the Sacred Gear, thanks for the information."

I bow and quickly pay the bill and try to escape. Someone knew about me, wants to kill me, and now another man wants me to fight.

This world is crazy.

But the middle-aged man swiftly grab my left arm.

Damn, I can't escape.

"What do you mean by you hasn't awaken your Sacred Gear?"

"Erm.. basically I still hasn't awake nmy Sacred Gear. Heck, I even don't know what is my Sacred Gear power."

I can't see it, but I feel the man is horrified by this fact.

"Besides, aren't you Fallen Angel wants to kill me? Three days ago one of you kill me after she pretend to become my girlfriend. And two days ago another Fallen Angel attacked me because I asked a simple question. Do all of you always that sensitive?"

"Nah, maybe you were unfortunate. But kid, how about this, you follow me, and get power. Or you don't follow me, and not getting any power. An interesting offer isn't it?"

The man is smiling again. Why is this happened? Now another man will also force me to join their group…

Wait! What if I said I already promised a devil to train me! I really smart, why I never think about it? But if I really say that, I feel like I betraying Gabriel-sama trust in me. What should I do?

"Sorry, maybe next time. But I interested in how do you know me, do you mind to tell me?"

"Hahahaha, Of course I know, I am Azazel, the leader of the Grigori and the head scientist of the Sacred Gear division, of course I know you, the current Sekiryuutei. And for information, Grigori is the organization of Fallen Angel."

What! The leader of Fallen Angel! Wait, why are the leader want me to fight, while the lesser rank want me die? I smell something fishy.

"You are the leader right? Then could you explain to me why your subordinate wants me to die?"

He seems to ponder a bit, then answered

"Maybe there is traitor in our ranks, thanks for telling me this kid, but I want to ask you a question. What side are you favoring?"

What side I favor huh? To be honest I don't really know, the Angel seems good, but they were keeping eye on me, so they're out. The Devil, I still cannot trust Gremory-senpai. And Fallen Angel, definitely no.

"I'm on neither side."

I answered with a smile. Yes, this is the side I favor. The spectator side.

"I see. Then perhaps I can give you a gift. The way to activate your Sacred Gear."

The man took a note from his yukata and gave it to me.

"Why? I can't understand why you give it to me."

The man smiled, but somehow I found the smile to be unnerving.

"A subordinate of mine harm you, therefore I ask you to forgive her. Then, 'till we meet again."

I pocketed the note and decide to go home.

What a strange Fallen Angel, maybe they aren't so bad like Gabriel-sama said to me.

On the way home

"Hawaa!"

Huh? Suddenly, I heard a voice. I heard the voice from behind me, along with the sound of something falling down on the ground. When I turned around, there was a Sister who was on the floor. Her arms were spread open and it seemed like she fell on the ground on her face. That is an uncool way of falling down. I should help her.

"Ummm...are you okay?"

I went near the Sister and offered her my hand.

"Awwww. Why do I keep on tripping over... Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much."

She sounds young by her voice. She might be the same age as me. I grabbed her hand and helped her stand. –SWING– The wind took her veil off. Her blond hair, which was hidden underneath, falls down onto her shoulders. Her straight blond hair is sparkling with light because of the sunshine. For a while, I was gaping at her.

"Umm, what happened...?"

The Sister looked directly into my face with a worried expression.

"Oh..sorry. Ummm... I just captivated by the creation of God."

I looked at her shoulder and she was carrying a traveling bag. To think about it logically, seeing a nun in a town like this is a rare occasion. It was my first time seeing one. Before that, I picked her veil up. Luckily, it had fallen down nearby.

"Ummm, traveling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the church in this town. You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She bows her head. Hmmm. Getting placed in the church of this town. Staff reassignment? But the church here is abandoned.

"I was troubled since I got here. Ummm I can't speak Japanese that well... I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying..."

She held her hand together in front of her chest and looked really sad. So that means this person can't speak Japanese...

It seems that learning other language is certainly useful. Why did I never learn anything before I became zombie?

Oh right, I thought that life is just a punishment for us. But after she resurrected me, I can certainly say that life is a gift from god.

And my immortality is a gift from her.

"I think I know where the church is."

"You do! Thank you! This is all thanks to God!"

She smiled at me with tears flowing from her eyes. This girl is really cute. But why did she assigned in the abandoned church? Well, maybe I can find out later. Right now, this girl need help.

On our way to the church, we went past a park.

"Uwaaaaah!"

What I heard was the cry of a boy.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?"

Since the boy is with his mom, he should be fine. It seems like he only tripped over. But suddenly, the Sister who was walking behind me turned towards the park.

"Hey."

Sister went inside the park and went towards the boy who was still crying. I also followed behind the Sister.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

The girl said to the boy, but I think the boy didn't understand what she was saying. I should translate it to the boy.

"She said that boy like you shouldn't cry with an injuries like this. And I think she's right, men never cry, they just had a dust in their eyes."

Then the girl put her palm where the boy had injured himself. Next moment, I was shocked. There was a green light orb that appeared from the Sister's palm and was flashing onto the boy's knee. What is that? Magic? No. I think it's a Sacred Gear. If there's anything strange, blame it to the Sacred Gear. Why would God create anything like that anyway? It's just like an overpoweringitem that made your hard work useless.

When I looked again, the boy's injury was gone. There wasn't even a trace left. Amazing. This is the power of a Sacred Gear... There are all types and kinds of it... The boy's mother was startled. Anyone who sees unimaginable things will have a similar reaction.

"Here, your wound's healed. The pain should be gone now."

The Sister patted the boy's head and looked at me. Did I have something on my face?

"I'm sorry. But I had to."

She laughed while sticking her tongue out. The boy's mother, who was startled before, shook her head then grabbed the boy's hand so they could leave quickly.

"Thank you, Sister!"

The boy's words. Words of gratitude.

"He said, thank you Sister."

She smiled happily after I translated for her.

"That power..."

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a special power that God gave me."

She said while smiling. But I can see she's a bit sad when she mention it. Maybe something from her past or something.

I really wanted to say "I have Sacred Gear as well." But I realize something

I still haven't activate my Sacred Gear yet. So she wouldn't believe me if I said so.

The conversation ended there, and we continued walking towards the church. We reached an old church after walking for a few minutes.

"Yes, this is the place! Thank God!"

The girl showed a sigh of relief after having compared our location with the map she had. Oh, so this was the right place. But I don't think this abandoned church is currently in use.

Well, that's not my business.

"Then I'll be on my way."

"Please wait."

I tried to split away from her, but the girl words stopped me.

"I would like to make you some tea..."

"Sorry, but I already have someone for making my tea."

"Oh… then I thank you from the bottom of my hearts. My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then Asia-san, my name is Hyodou Issei. 'till we meet again."

"Yes, Ise-san! I will definitely come and see you!"

Asia bowed her head down. I left the place after waving my hands towards her. She looked at me until I was out of her sight. I understood that she was a good girl. But I can't ignore the bad feeling that I think come from the church. I need a confirmation.

At night. I come to the old school building. And I meet Himejima-senpai on the way.

"Ara-ara, Hyodou-kun, do you need something?"

"Is Gremory-senpai here? I need to talk with her."

"Oh, she's always available for you."

Himejima-senpai said while smiling. I can't help but thinking that the sentence has another meaning.

"Okay."

I shortly replied. Then I went inside the building. And I see Gremory-senpai is sitting in the sofa.

"Oh? Hyodou-kun? What do you need from me?"

I didn't replied her. I just stare at her face.

"W-w-w-what? Is there something on my face?"

Her face is reddening.

DAMN! I just created a misunderstanding right?

"NO! just… just… just tell me why are there a sister going to the abandoned church!"

"Oh… the church is abandoned right?"

I nodded at her statement.

"All of the abandoned church is used by the Fallen Angel. If there's a sister going to an abandoned one, then that means the sister is an Exiled Sister. Just like there are Exiled Exorcist."

I absorbs her words. It explain the bad feeling that I feel near that place. But it also means that Asia is an Exiled right? Why is such a kind girl like her being Exiled? Or rather, what is the reason for her Exile?

My conversation with Gremory-senpai ended there.

"Oh my, did you finish lecturing him?"

Himejima-senpai was standing behind me. But I didn't realize her presence.

"Akeno, did something happen?"

Himejima-senpai's expression changed after Gremory-senpai asked her that.

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

In the end. I left that place. Gremory-senpai said I could go with them, but I refuse. Simple, because I wanted to awaken my Sacred Gear.

Of course I didn't said that to them. They would be suspicious of me.

Just as I near my house. I realize something.

She's still didn't fulfill her promise to me!

Oh.. She DID ask me to go woth her, but I refuse. I think I can't blame her right now.


	4. Life 3

**Life 3**

Noon.

I've skipped school today, and I'm currently sitting on a bench in a children's park. After I tried to activate my Sacred Gear, which I still haven't awakened yet. I searched for information on her again. But I still cannot find her location. RUMBLE.

My stomach rumbled. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since last night. I'll buy lunch somewhere and go home! When I got up from the bench, I saw a golden color. When I looked carefully, there was a blond haired girl that I was familiar with. She also noticed me. Both of us were shocked to see each other.

"Asia-san...?"

"Hyodou-san…..?"

-DxD-

"Auuuuuuu..."

It was a strange sight. A Sister was getting confused in front of the register.

"Ummm, what would you like to order...?"

Even the employee was troubled. It was lunchtime and I took Asia to a fast food restaurant in a business district. It seemed like she never came to this kind of place before, so she was having a hard time choosing her meal. I offered to help, but she said proudly, "It's fine, I will manage somehow", so I have been watching her the whole time... Thinking about it, she couldn't speak Japanese. So I helped her.

"Sorry. She will have the same order as me."

"Okay."

The employee took the order. Asia on the other hand was shocked.

"Ouuuu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself..."

"Don't worry, all the tourists are always like that. Except when you're fluent on Japanese. I'll help you okay?'

I tried to encourage her because she was feeling down. We moved to an empty table as soon as we got our meals. While we were moving inside the restaurant, most of the male customers were looking at Asia. It was because she is a nun, but also because she is really cute. Well, any guy would look at her if they saw her. We sat opposite each other, but Asia was taking a really good look at the hamburger and wasn't eating it. It seems that she doesn't know how to eat it.

"Princess, you can eat this by taking the wrap off like this."

I demonstrated while laughing a bit.

"There's actually a way to eat like that!? Amazing!"

What a new reaction...

"You also eat the fries like this."

"Oh my!"

Asia was looking at me eating the fries with a very interesting look. I should took my phone with me, so I can take this cute face of her.

But what if she's also don't know what a cellphone is?

"No, no. You should eat it too, Asia-san."

"Ah, yes."

She took a small bite of the burger. She then started chewing it.

"It's delicious! This burger is very delicious!"

She said it with her eyes shining. What do you normally eat?

"You never ate a burger before?"

"Yes, that's right. I have seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved! It's delicious!"

"Really? So what do you normally eat?"

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat salad and pasta."

Isn't it boring? I can't help but imagine if I lived in Church. I would probably end up being exiled because I broke the rules.

"Hyodou-san…."

"Huh?"

"You were staring at my face just now."

Is that so? I didn't notice it.

"Then please ignore me and eat it leisurely."

"Yes. I will eat it with joy."

She started eating it, and Asia seemed to like it very much. But why was she in that park? She said that she had time off, but her tone when she explained it to me was clearly a tone of someone who ran away, judging from the unstable breathing and the sweat. When she saw me, she seemed relieved. I wanted to ask her, but that could have been a thoughtless question. I probably should wait till she feels like telling me.

We end up going to a game center. And judging from Asia's reaction, I think it was also the first time she'd gone to a game center.

Right now Asia is staring intently at the crane game that had the doll of 'Rache-kun'. I ended up winning it for Asia, even if she said no. I don't know how, but I could read Asia's thoughts easily. Maybe we're destined to be together?

Bah, what joke was I making? We are clearly different.

Then I saw someone familiar just now.

"Hey, isn't that Kiba-kun?"

It seems he also noticed me, and he waved his hand at me. I walked to him, and he's smiling with his damn annoying smile.

"Hello Hyodou-kun, didn't expect to meet you here."

"I should be the one who said that Kiba-kun."

"Haha, you're right. What are you doing here?"

"Just having fun with Asia here."

I pointed my hand to Asia who is still waiting for me. But then I feel a killing intent. I turn my head to the source. It's Kiba-kun!

Why is he glaring and leaking a killing intent at Asia?"

Oh right. She's a sister, and he's a Devil.

Ow… CRAP! I just made Asia walk into her own death!

"Oioioi, Kiba-kun, you don't need to glare at her you know. She's harmless."

"Even if she's harmless, I could never forgive the church for the rest of my life."

Did he have a grudge against the church? Well, personally that's not my problem, but this is involving Asia here.

Kiba left the game center. I tried to chase him with Asia so he can explain it better.

"Wait Kiba-kun, where are you going?"

"Away from her of course."

"Before that, can you explain to me why are you hate the church?"

"No."

"But-"

"No means no."

"But-"

"I'd also like to hear it Kiba-san."

Asia cut me off. Well, she said it. I can't say anything right now.

"Alright, I'll tell you. They killed my comrade long before I become a devil."

Right now my jaw is hanging. The church kills people?

"And I swore to avenge them."

…

A minute passed without any conversation. Well after I heard the story, I can't say that Kiba's hate towards the church is wrong.

"They did it didn't they?"

Asia suddenly spoke. But her tone is the tone of someone who is remembering their past.

Then, she told us a story about the girl who was called the "Holy Maiden".

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church who received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance. From there on, her life changed. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers. They were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden" even without her approval. She had no dissatisfaction's for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to God who had given her that power.

But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could talk to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there was no one willing to become her friend. She understood why. She knew that they were looking at her as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human, but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby, and she healed it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action. But that changed her life forever. One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The higher ups of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing is only to heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power to heal doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils. Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past. The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "witch". So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was now feared as a witch. So the Catholic Church kicked her out. The group that picked her up was a group of "Exiled Exorcists". In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels. But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. But the girl was still cast away. God didn't save her. What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person that was willing to defend her. There was no one who cared about her.

"It's because I didn't pray enough... See? It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself."

The girl wiped her tears while laughing. I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know what to say after finding out her devastating past. And it seems Kiba also widened his eyes after hearing Asia's story.

"You never hated them did you?"

I said it to Asia who is still in tears. I moved to wipe away her tears.

It seems that Asia wanted Kiba to learn to reduce his hatred towards church. What a kind girl you are Asia!

"What do you gain from telling me this story of yours, Sister-san?"

What!? Kiba! How rude of you! It seems that your hatred towards church is so big that you can even put in Kuou Academy inside it.

"Yeah… what do you gain from telling this trash your drama?"

Someone interrupted our conversation. When I looked in the direction of the voice, there is Amano Yuuma standing behind us.

"Yuuma-chan...?"

She laughed over my voice as if she founded it amusing.

"Heh. You survived. And to add to that, as a Devil. Are you serious? That is the worst."

"Hahaha."

I also laughed.

"Who said I am a devil?"

I smirked at her direction. She gasped, but quickly regained her composure.

"...Raynare-sama..."

Asia called her by that name. So her name is Raynare then.

"What does a Fallen Angel like you want?"

Kiba who has been silent until now decided to interrupt us.

She made a sneer when Kiba talked to her.

"I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me."

She stared at Kiba as if she was looking at something very disgusting.

"That girl. Asia, is my personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, it's useless to run away."

So Asia DID run away from the church.

"No, I don't want to... I don't want to go back to that church. I don't want to go back to the people who kill other people...Also, you people did things to me..."

Asia replies back with disgust. What happened? What happened inside that church?

"Please don't say that Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me."

Plan? What plan? It seems suspicious enough to me.

Raynare approached us. Asia hid behind me. Her body was shaking with fear. I took a step ahead to cover her. But what I don't expect is Kiba readying his sword and standing in front of us.

"Low-class Devil! This is our matter! Back down!"

"Yes… that's certainly true… but you ARE a Fallen Angel, and I am a Devil. So it's futile to back down."

"Maa maa. Can you guys solve this without violence? I need to continue to hangout with Asia after all."

I tried to separate the two. But I think it's useless. They won't hear me. Both of them are still waiting for the moment of one of them attacking.

"Kiba-san please stop! I will follow Raynare-sama back to the church."

"It has nothing to do with you, we're just trying to kill each other."

"No, low-class Devil-kun. You threatened me and I didn't back down from your challenge."

Raynare made a gesture in the air. Did she want to throw it to Kiba!?

"Dammit Kiba, put down your sword!"

"No."

"DAMMIT"

I jump. At the same time, Raynare's light spear was already thrown.

Can I make it in time? Can I really save Kiba from her light spear?

But suddenly, Kiba's position is already changing. From the front to the back of my body.

What the heck! How did he do that? His speed is abnormal. It's almost like he's playing a racing game using unlimited nitro.

I just realized something serious.

He dodged it! I tried to save him and he dodged it! What a polite thing to do! Now I will be the one in her spears trajectory.

Wait… What!?

Damn! Why is this happening again? Three times stabbed by a light spear.

My consciousness. It's fading. Strange. My body should be able to handle it. So why is my consciousn-

**A/N: it seems that I use the phrase 'it seems' too many times. And well, this is my last update for about two or three weeks. My final exam are near. So I must study. Then 'till we meet again.**


	5. Life 4

**Life 4**

**I gain a slave… um, I mean subordinate.**

Ugh it seems that I regain my consciousness. Where am I? I tried to open my eyes and I was greeted by the sight of Gremory-senpai clubroom.

"Ugh…"

"Oh. It seems you regained your consciousness, luckily that Fallen Angel left after I arrived at the park." Gremory-senpai greeted me.

"Wait! Did you just say she's gone? Where is Asia now?"

I panicked because Asia is in a bad situation. Maybe I can help her. I started by thinking about why she ran away.

I think she ran away because she disliked the treatment they gave to Asia. But I'm not sure; that Fallen Angel did say that Asia is needed for their plan…

Wait! Maybe she ran away because she knew she would be used! What kind of plan would they make? That Fallen Angel needs Asia for their plan, but I can't think of anything noteworthy about Asia except her Sacred Gear…

That's it! Their plan involves Asia's Sacred Gear! Whatever that is… I think Asia will suffer. Somehow, I must save her.

"Hyodou-kun, are you okay? You were staring at Buchou's face just now."

Am I? I didn't realize that.

"Sorry about that I was just thinking deeply about something."

"It's okay. More importantly I want to apologize." She said.

Gremory-senpai bowed to me. Huh? Why is she bowing to me? It's not her fault we were attacked. I can't understand her at all.

"Because I delayed my promise, you were hurt. If I had trained you maybe you would have had a chance at fighting her."

Ah… so that's what she meant.

"It's okay. Though I'm curious, Kiba-kun, how did you become so fast?"

"Ah! That's the trait of Knight."

Gremory-senpai answered me. I still don't understand. I can only mutter "Huh"? I'm sure right now my face looked stupid.

"Devils who become a master give traits to those who will become their Servants. Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and the history of Devils..."

"Then please start. I want to hear it from the Devils perspective."

"There was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with his Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost an eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Kiba-kun started to explain,

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with Peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Himejima-senpai continued after Kiba-kun. As for Toujou-san… well… she's drinking tea peacefully.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. But even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even when the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Gremory-senpai spoke again.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the Evil Piece."

"Evil Piece?"

Seems like it's going to get complicated.

"Devils with Peerage decided to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" for their Servant Devils. It was ironic, because most of the Servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside for now. Devils who are masters are a "King". In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of Queen, Rook, Bishop, and Knight. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with Peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?"

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, high-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their "Pieces" and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their Peerage. There is a thing called "Piece Collect" where they gather humans with talents and make them into their Pieces. It is very popular recently. Talented Servants become their status."

I see… interesting. I never knew the Devil side is this interesting. Maybe I should come here often, just to enjoy learning about Devil.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in a formal tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, My Servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?"

"Yeah."

"Then can you tell me what are their piece and trait?"

"Gladly."

Gremory-senpai then gestured her hand in 'Come here' motion to Kiba

"Kiba position is "Knight". Its trait is speed. Those who become a knight have their speed increased."

That's certainly true, I never see someone as fast as Kiba-kun here.

And next is Toujou-san.

"Next is Koneko. She is a "Rook". The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength and also very high defense."

I see… so "Rook" is the opposite of "Knight".

"Last is Akeno. Akeno is a "Queen". It's the person who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Queen who has all the traits of Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and Rook."

Gremory-senpai finished her explanation. I tried to absorb all the information I had recieved today. And now, the matter with Asi-

I COMPLETELY FORGET ABOUT ASIA!

Maybe their plan already started right now. And here I am leisurely listening to a history lesson. I need to compose a graceful plan. A plan that benefits me.

"Kiba-kun… you saw it right? The tears in Asia eyes… you must save her from the Fallen Angel. Maybe she's enduring a torture right now."

"No. why should I?"

Then I smiled. I found a way to save Asia.

"Have you forgotten her story Kiba-kun? A story about an abandoned gentle Sister who never forgot to pray to God even though she's suffered because of God."

At the mention of that, he widened his eyes.

"The power to heal even Devils…"

"Exactly what I mean. Gremory-senpai can gain a new slave if you play your cards right. Besides, isn't it a "Knights" job to save the Princess?"

"I prefer the term Servant. But I need an explanation right now. A power that can heal Devils?"

Heh, that piece is already in play. If you devils use the rule of Chess, then who would play it? No other than a Chess player. Or in this case, Me.

"Well then, Kiba-kun. I need to go somewhere; I'm counting on you to save Asia. Right now, I'm useless. Ja nee."

With that, I leave the room.

Now I should meet him. Where is he right now?

"I wish he could just pop up from nowhere, right now I need his cooperation."

"Yo. Need something with me."

Suddenly someone poked at me. I went into my fighting position.

"Relax kid, it's me. Azazel."

How the heck did he manage to do that? Well whatever, I should take advantage of this situation.

"Then old man. How about we make a deal?"

"I'm listening"

**-DxD-**

**A/N: from now 'till the end of this chapter will be narrated from Kiba Yuuto's Point of View.**

"That's the story, Buchou."

"Hm. So she had a healing Sacred Gear huh? This is interesting. Well then let's go save that girl."

"What about Hyodou-kun? Do you trust him?" Akeno-san suddenly asked Buchou. Well I want to hear it too. Hyodou-kun is an enigma.

"Not enough. He's suspicious, and the way he talked as if nothing happened. But you said it Yuuto, he was pierced by a Light Spear. That makes three times now. Three times he was pierced by a Light Spear yet still able to get up. He said he's a Zombie, but I always thought Zombies were more ruthless, not like him. What are you, Hyodou Issei-kun?"

And so we began to move to save that Sister girl. Even though I'm still unsatisfied that we will save her, I think her power is useful for us.

I still don't approve of her though, I will hate the Church for the rest of my life… well I think I exaggerated a bit. I will hate the Church until I can avenge all my comrades.

Without even noticing we already arrived in front of the church. According to our plan, Koneko-chan, Akeno-san and me will barge through the front door while Buchou alone will use the back door.

"Yosh. Let's go, Koneko-chan, Akeno-san."

"Ara ara, you seems awfully spirited, is saving this girl the reason?"

Akeno-san what are you trying to say?

"No, I just don't want to let Hyodou-kun down, don't get the wrong idea."

…

"Tsundere"

What are you saying Koneko-chan!? I'm not a tsundere, and besides aren't tsundere only female?

"Fufufu. That's quite right Koneko."

So Akeno-san is agreeing eh? It seems I will lose in this kind of conversation.

"Ahaha, as expected from Koneko-chan, her jokes are always funny."

In the end I chuckle while trying to divert their attention from me.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

A clap echoed through the sanctuary.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!"

It's that priest in Koneko-chan's client home! So he's my opponent eh? I readied my sword.

"Well, I never met a Devil twice before! See, because I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good! It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle! That's why! You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Devilsssssssss!"

He was in a rage now. He took out a gun and sword.

"You guys came to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahaha! Devil-sama's are big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced by a Devil should make that Sister die!"

Die? What does he mean!?

"Where did you put the Sister?"

"Well, there are hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

"So confident in beating us huh? Well… take this!"

I swung my sword at his direction. But he parried with his light sword.

"It's useless; my sword can eat your light."

After I said that, his sword is absorbed by mine. I smirked.

"I still have this you bastard!"

He pointed his gun at me and started to shoot me. I easily dodged them with my speed.

"DAMMIT! Stay still so I can shoot you Devil bastard!"

"No way."

At the same time, I sense Koneko-chan ready to throw the long chair. I see, that's the plan huh.

"Come here you loser."

I made a 'come on' gesture with my left hand. He seems angered by my taunt.

"UORYAAA."

Fast! He came at me in an instant. I use my speed to make distance between us.

"You Devils are coward! Come back here!"

"Get smashed…"

Koneko-chan threw the chair. With this he'll be injured.

"Tch! It seems that I should retreat. Goodbye Devils."

And the crazy priest is gone.

"Ara ara. I didn't even get the screen time with you two."

Akeno-san said that while smiling… um, I think that's not a smile. Because it's scary.

**-Dxd-**

The three of us walked down the staircase under the altar. The light-lamp was active under the basement as well. I lead them ahead.

After the stairs, there was only one passage that led deeper in.

"Possibly at the end of this passage...Because this smell is that person's..."

That's what Koneko-chan said while pointing at that end of the passage. So the Sister is there huh? When we went further in, we found a big door.

"Is that it?"

"Possibly. I'm sure there are groups of Exorcists and Fallen Angels inside. Are you ready?"

At her question, I only nodded. Akeno-san is smiling. Of course when I said smile it's not what you think. Akeno-san's smile is disturbing, scary, and always made me shiver when I look into her smile.

"Welcome, Devils."

The Fallen Angel, Raynare if I'm not wrong, spoke from the end of the room. The room was full of Priests. They all had a sword handle that makes the light-sword in their hands. I looked at the girl who was attached to the cross.

"So that's her huh? Well, let's save her."

"Ngh."

The Sister body is twitching. So she will regain her consciousness huh?

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now."

The ritual is finished? What does she mean...? Suddenly the Sister's body started to glow.

"...Aaaaaah, nooooooo!"

The Sister screamed very painfully. At this rate, she will die! I tried to reach her, but the Priests surrounded me.

"I won't let you interfere!"

"I will destroy you, Devil!"

I have no time with some weak priest like you. As if sensing my thought Koneko-chan threw another long chair at them.

Huh I don't remember her bringing that here.

BZZZZZTT

"Fufufufufufufu Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Ah… it seems that Akeno-san enjoyed torturing the priest.

With the diversion I run to the altar. But I see a large light came out of Asia's body. Raynare caught it with her hand.

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!"

With an expression of ecstasy, Raynare hugged the light. Then the bright light wrapped up the ritual room. When the light stopped, there was a Fallen Angel with green colored light pouring out from her body.

"Fufufu. Ahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this...! With this I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!"

I didn't bother trying to shut her up. Instead, I reach up to the Sister. The Sister, who was attached to the cross, was lifeless. I untied her and bring her out with me.

"Kiba…-san…?"

"Yeah?"

"You… helped… me… I'm glad… you… can forgive the Church…"

The Sister… no, Asia-san was smiling at me. I'm sorry Asia-san, but I still haven't forgiven them yet. Right now I'm only saving you. I wish I could say that to Asia-san, but if I told her then her heart will break. So I opted to stay silent.

"It's futile."

Raynare made a smirk while rejecting my thoughts once again.

"Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die."

What! You stole her Sacred Gear!? She's dying!? It seems that I can't fulfill your wish, Hyodou-kun.

I went upstairs carrying Asia's body. I can feel it, her lifeless body. She's on the edge of living. But I can see her smile.

"...I was...happy...that I had a...friend...even for a short while..."

Asia was smiling even though she was suffering a lot.

"…You are….. here… where is Hyodou-san? I… want to see him… right now…'

"I'm sorry, but I came in his place."

"Kiba-san… I know you are… a nice man… but… you let your hatred… clouding you…"

"Please… don't hate… the Church…"

Those were her last words.

She passed away smiling. I lost my strength. I just stood there looking at her face. Why? It's because I can't even shed a single tears.

"I know I shouldn't even say this… but if you're real… please let her reside in heaven…"

"Huh? A Devil is praying in a place like this?"

The voice I heard from behind was that of Raynare. When I turned around, there was a Fallen Angel smirking at me.

"Look at this. This is the wound I got from the "Queen" while I was coming here. Though it looks like she didn't take me seriously."

Akeno-san! Why are you never serious!

Raynare placed her hand on her wound. The shallow green light started to heal her wound.

"Look. Wonderful, isn't it. I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear is a special present."

I'm sorry… Hyodou-kun…

"A Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. My status will rise. I could be of help to those two. To the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaaah, Azazel-sama...my power is all for you..."

I can't become a "Knight" after all.

"So that's your objective huh?"

Suddenly a voice interrupted her. I turn my head to see who it was. Only for me to widen my eyes because I can clearly see Hyodou-kun standing behind the Fallen Angel

"Wha– How are you still standing there!? You should be dead right now!"

Hyodou-kun only laughs like an insane man.

"Hahahahahaha. You want me dead? Well that's bad because I'm a Zombie, and I'm immortal. Meaning that I can't die! No matter how much your effort!"

What! Immortal!? Is immortality even real!?

"LIES! You're not immortal! I will kill you right now!"

"20%... 40%... 50%... 80%... 100%... 200%... 300%"

Hyodou-kun was chanting some kind of number in percentages. And then he jumped.

"UOOORYAAA!"

And with a speed that shouldn't be possible, he punched the Fallen Angel in her cheek.

"GUAH!"

The impact is so big that even I felt the slight change in the wind pressure. The Fallen Angels body crashed into the window, breaking it in the process.

"Serves you right."

He said it.

"Ah, Kiba-kun, good work."

He waved his hand at me. I replied to his wave.

"What? Feeling sad because you can't save her? Finally admitted your feelings eh?"

"Wha– NO!"

"Hn. Such a tsundere you are."

"No I'm not."

"So why are you frowning?"

I decide to answer his question.

"I'm not a "Knight" like you said. I failed."

But he only chuckled. I never understand this man. First, he wanted me to save this girl. Yet when she died, he only chuckled.

BAM

I heard a sound.

"Ah thank you Toujou-san, may I call you Koneko-san from now?"

"Whatever."

"So let's wake up our Fallen Angel."

SPLASH

Akeno-san, whose presence is unnoticed by me is using her magic to wake that Fallen Angel up.

"Cough! Cough!"

That Fallen Angel coughed after getting splashed by water. The Fallen Angel woke up and opened her eyes. Buchou -who also went unnoticed by me until now- looked down at her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel, Raynare?"

"... You are the daughter of the Gremory Household...?"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the Gremory Household. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Buchou greeted her with a smile, but that Fallen Angel… no, Raynare glared at her. Then she sneered.

"...You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will..."

"They won't come to help."

Buchou said it clearly to reject Raynare's words.

"That's because I already eliminated all three of the Fallen Angels, Calawana, Donnasiege, and Mitelt."

"Liar!"

Raynare rejected what Buchou said while sitting up straight. Buchou got three black feathers out.

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?"

Raynare lost hope after she saw the feathers. Looks like what Buchou said was true.

"Hey Raynare, why did you take Asia's Sacred Gear?"

Now it's Hyodou-kun turn to interrogate her.

"If I have the power to heal Fallen Angels, my status will rise. And more importantly, Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama will praise me and will always need me."

"Hahahahahahaha. It's funny, you started this plan just because of that? How Foolish!"

Hyodou-kun began to laugh again.

"Shut up!"

"So who gave you that device to extract Asia's Sacred Gear?"

"I won't tell you!"

She spat at Hyodou-kun's face. But Hyodou-kun only chuckled.

"You won't tell me, or you're afraid of the consequence for telling me who gave you that?"

"Tha-That's not true! Kokabiel-sama gave it to me! He said to use it for the benefit of Fallen Angels."

Out of nowhere Hyodou-kun take out a notebook and a pen, then wrote something.

"Kokabiel eh? Don't worry, I'll be sure to report it to Azazel, so you shouldn't be afraid of the consequences."

At the mention of that, all of us there become confused.

"Well then, now let's extract the Sacred Gear from Raynare here to Asia, and then resurrect her as a Devil."

"What!"

The one who aid that is Raynare.

"Don't worry, you won't die."

**-DxD-**

**Issei P.o.V**

"Here, drink my blood. You should be able to live after the extraction."

She only stared at my face with a confused look. I sighed.

"My blood contains some kind of magic. You won't easily die after you drink this."

"Why are you giving me this? I don't understand."

"You're important to me, that's why I don't want you die."

I saw her face redden.

"Did you have a fever? Your face is red. Maybe we shouldn't do this right now. But then Gremory-senpai might not be able to save Asia."

"Shut up! Who are you to command me!?"

I smiled. Oh if you knew the truth, you would be crying right now.

"Anyway, let's start the extraction."

I forced her to drink my blood. And brought her to the extraction device.

"ARRRGH!"

She let out a deafening scream. I closed my ears as fast as possible. I wouldn't want my ears to be deaf you know.

After one hour, the extraction process went smoothly. I returned Asia's Sacred Gear to Gremory-senpai.

"Please start the resurrection process."

"Very well."

Gremory-senpai took out a red chess piece. So that's an Evil Piece huh? It's just basically a chess piece with red color and gave out aura of Devil.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and am reborn as a Devil. You are my "Bishop", with a new life, be delighted!"

The red chess piece glowed and went inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear went back inside her body. Buchou stopped her magic after confirming the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body. Then Buchou made a sigh. I just looked at her in a daze. After a short while, Asia opened her eyes.

"Yo. Long time no see, Asia."

"Hyodou…-san?"

I smiled at her confused face. Let's tease her a bit.

"It's been a week since your death in this church. A pretty long time right?"

"Wha!"

Asia made a cute surprised face. I can't hold it. I laughed.

"Hahaha, you're cute when you're surprised."

"Mou… what happened to Raynare-sama."

At that time Gremory-senpai decided to interfere.

"Asia, you were resurrected to be my Servant as a Devil. Your piece is"Bishop". So let's get along. I'm Rias Gremory, your new Master."

"Ha-hai…"

Ah… such a tear jerking scene. A Sister now becomes a Devil. Now onto another matter.

"Hey, Raynare. Get up, or I'll rape you."

"What did you say? I'll kill you before that happened!"

I laughed. It's been what? A long time since I laughed this hard.

"I'm joking."

"Why you!"

Watching her angry face somehow make me wants to tease her again. But I refrain from doing it.

"Now Raynare, let's go back to my house."

"Huh?"

"Are you deaf? I said let's go back to my house."

"Why should I follow you? I'm not your dog."

Just then I remembered something important. I forgot to tell her about my contract with Azazel.

"Oh yeah… read this."

I handed her my contract.

"'I hereby give Hyodou Issei the rights to command one of my subordinates, Raynare. At the cost of finding out the traitors in our ranks. Therefore I ask for the cooperation of said Fallen Angel to obey Hyodou Issei.' Are you kidding me? There's no way this is real."

I merely pointed my index finger to the bottom right of the paper.

"WHAT!"

Her shout is expected, that's why I use my left hand and my right shoulder to cover my ears. Oh, and it seems that her shout has also attracted Gremory-senpai and her group.

"What happened here?"

"Nothing. It's just that Raynare here didn't believe the reality."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that she didn't believe her next task given by Azazel the leader of Fallen Angels. To be my Slave."

I smirked at my own declaration.

"Gremory-senpai, I hate being a slave. But I never said I hate having a slave."

I turn my head toward Raynare's direction. It seems that she's still recovering from the extraction. So she can't be a threat to me or everyone else.

"My slave! I mean my subordinate! Come here!"

"NO!"

I sighed. It will be hard to tame this slave.

"First things first. I want you to be properly dressed. I brought you a shirt. After that, let's go back to my house."

I threw the shirt to Raynare. Gremory-senpai watched me with a mixed expression. Well, I can understand that. Somehow my enemy became my slave.

"If you consider this some kind of secret mission Azazel gave you, I'm sure it's not that bad. It's not like I want you to do something improper. I just want you to do some errands. And seeing as you're good at deception, I just can't think of anyone besides you to do it."

I take her hand and she didn't fight back. I guess she's thinking about what I said just now. Good. If she's doubting her resolve, it will weaken enough for me to crack it. And then she will be loyal to me. Fufufu. What a perfect strategy.

"Gremory-senpai, we can start the training tomorrow. Come to my house at six A.M. okay. And don't argue, it's because you forgot to train me these last two days.

With that I leave Gremory-senpai's group.

**-DxD-**

After I took a bath, I talk to Raynare who still cannot accept the truth. Well, what can I say? Her boss was selling her to find a traitor. But somehow I felt bad; maybe a talk with her will make her open up to me.

"Yo, Raynare."

But I was just ignored by her. I sighed.

"I know you are sad. I know you feel betrayed. But don't worry, because Azazel still cares about you."

At the mention of Azazel she raised her head. I decide to tell her more.

"At first, he declined my offer. He feared that I would take advantage of you, but after I swore to him I wouldn't, he agreed. Doesn't that means he still cares about his subordinate? No wonder you look up to him like he's some kind of God. Oh, I forgot, he's your leader. Of course you admire him."

"Yeah… Azazel-sama gave me purpose in life. He's admirable."

I smiled at her reply. She seems nice even though she's deceiving me once in the past.

"That doesn't mean I will obey all your commands, you trash!"

"Ah… such a tsundere…. It would be my pleasure to have you as my subordinate."

"Tch! Whatever."

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that our first agenda for tomorrow is meeting Azazel. So go take a bath and sleep because we will wake up early tomorrow."

Hearing that, she quickly went into the bathroom. Heh, so Azazel is her weakness huh. I took a notebook and write the sentence 'Azazel' in the column 'Weaknesses of Raynare'.

**A/N: yeah! I found a spare time to wrote this! This is the next chapter that you all waiting for.**

**For all readers who wanted to know where's Eu, please patient because I already have a plan for her.**

**Anyway, I decide to make an OC Masou Shoujo, but I'm stuck in the creation of her weapon as we know that Mysteltainn-sensei is a badass. I cannot think of any badass weapon for this OC.**

**Oh! And if someone know the chant to transform into Masou Shoujo that Ayumu use, can you PM me or write it in the review? My Kore wa Zombie desu ka? Anime collection is deleted**

**I also forgot to mention. Last chapter and this chapter is beta-ed by Bigreader in The Omniverse.**


	6. Life 5

**Life 5**

**I become the enemy of all males.**

'YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! PUT SOME SPIRIT IN IT!'

I got up from my bed after getting woken up by the "boyish-girl alarm clock". I set it at five so I won't sleep when Gremory-senpai comes here. I decided to check my guest room; after all I forgot to tell Raynare that she sleeps in the guest room.

When I saw the living room, I see Raynare asleep in the sofa. My eyes softened and my lip curved upwards.

So she doesn't take the initiative huh. I took out my notebook and wrote "Doesn't take the initiative" below the word "Azazel"

"Yo Raynare, wake up."

I decide to wake her up because we need to meet Azazel before Gremory-senpai comes here.

"Ngh…"

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Is it morning already…?"

"Yeah, and we need to meet Azazel before Gremory-senpai comes here. Go take a bath quickly; I will prepare the clothes for you. We don't want to attract attention with your current attire do we?"

"Ah… you're right."

Huh… she was not complaining at all, maybe it is progress in my effort to reconcile with her. I prepare the clothes necessary for her to wear. After that, I called Azazel to meet me at Heaven Paradise. Yeah… yesterday I asked for his number… but not before I embarrassed myself. His response was "Hoho, I didn't know you swing that way Sekiryuutei-kun."

Isn't he a bastard?

Thirty minutes later Raynare finished her bath. I wanted to talk with her, but I know it would only wasting time, so I took a quick bath and take her into the Heaven Paradise. It took twenty minutes for us to arrive there. By now I'm sure Gremory-senpai is in front of my house trying to call me. I hope the neighbor will tell her that I went out.

"Okaerinasai, Goshuji– oh it's you."

They greeted me with their usual greeting to me. I decide to ignore them.

"Is your boss around?"

"Yes I will call her immediately."

So Gabriel-sama is here huh. Now I'm curious, what would her reaction be when she sees Azazel with me.

I motioned Raynare to secure a place while I was waiting for Gabriel-sama. Five minutes later Gabriel-sama comes and I bring her to the place where Raynare was seated.

Neither of us spoke for a minute. I think Gabriel-sama can feel the presence of Raynare. This is bad, I've choose the wrong place to meet.

"So… Hyodou-kun, what do you need?"

"Ah… nothing really, just thought that I should pay you a visit."

She nodded her head. Then her stare had shift to Raynare.

"And can you tell me who this young lady is?"

"Ah… actually she's the reason I paid you a visit."

I saw Raynare make a mixed expression. From confused, hurt, then anger. Anger that she had been completely fooled. Obviously she knew who Gabriel-sama was. And she guessed that I would bring her to Gabriel-sama's custody. But obviously I'm not that evil… okay my actions last night proved me otherwise. But it brought no harm to anyone right? So it shouldn't be classified as evil. It's just a plan that requires the piece to move accordingly and I'm only pulling the strings. Who knew I would get a new sla– I mean subordinate.

"But I think we shouldn't discuss this. Look, our guest has arrived."

I pointed my hand towards Azazel who comes towards us.

"Ah… Sekiryuutei-kun. So I take it you already know who the traitor is in our ranks. Care to tell me who is it?"

I opened my mouth, but Gabriel-sama cut me off.

"Hold on… Azazel, what a surprise… meeting you here."

"Not really… I mean I've been here more than sixty times. It's just you never had the chance to notice me here. That's because I am 'the Great Azazel'"

Gabriel-sama seems shocked. Well I think I know her feelings. Gabriel-sama, you should increase the security here.

"And certainly I would never expect to meet Sekiryuutei-kun here of all places. Trying to make him join your side eh? Whose order was it? Michael? Raphael? Uriel?"

"I am here of my own accord. They don't know what sort of business I am doing in the human world. They just know I am here to spy on the holder of Boosted Gear. Even we didn't know Hyodou-kun here is the holder because the report said he's dead."

I decide to interfere. If not, then this place will become what remains of Heaven Paradise, because I know the match of the century is about to take place.

"Will you two stop bickering? I'm here not to babysit you two."

Their reaction is not what I expected. They are both angry at me.

""Who are you to babysit me!?""

"Who would be stupid enough to let you babysit someone?"

Eh… who said that! I turned my head to the source of the sound and found Raynare quietly eating a cheesecake.

"Hm… this cake is good. Who would think there would be something like this." She said.

Obviously not you! I shouted in my head.

"So… Azazel, Raynare here said that the one that gave the extraction machine is Kokabiel. Therefore I suspect that the traitor is Kokabiel."

I struck a detective pose.

"Is this suspicion baseless?"

"No. I can verify that. Raynare, tell him the truth."

Raynare seems nervous. Well, it is the first time she ever spoke to Azazel. She's such a fangirl.

"Ye-yes he did sir."

Oooooh. Is that a blush I saw? It's definitely worth blackmail material. I quickly took out my phone and take a photo of her blushing face.

"Therefore as we agreed. I will propose a new contract to you."

"Name it."

"I want her."

I pointed my index finger at Raynare. I don't hear any reaction.

…

Hold on! Did I just say "I want her"? That sounded totally wrong.

"NO! Don't get the wrong idea. I need her, you see. To accomplish my lifetime goal."

"Perhaps you can tell us your goal."

Gabriel-sama said it to me. I nodded my head.

"My goal… is to find 'her'."

I said while smiling. Seriously, when I was thinking about her, I always had a smile plastered in my face.

"Well then, what's your answer Azazel?"

He seems to ponder a bit, and then look at Raynare.

"Okay, I will grant you the contract between us."

After a while, the new contract was made. Seriously, I never knew that a piece of paper written by Azazel could be more authoritative than his subordinate.

I decided to go back because I'm sure Gremory-senpai will angry at me if I left her waiting.

"Well then, Gabriel-sama, Azazel, I think I will go back. Thanks for everything."

"Don't worry kiddo, if you need anything else, just ask me. Though I think you should train a lot because when I told Vali about you, he seems eager to fight you."

"Um… who is Vali?"

Azazel is smiling creepily.

"A battle freak."

Then he left us. Such a mysterious character… or maybe he wants to be mysterious and leave us like that.

"Well… Hyodou-kun why did you bring him here?"

Ugh! It's bad! Gabriel-sama gave me the menacing eyes! I must leave immediately.

"Um… we met one day and become buddy-buddy?"

Gabriel-sama only stared at me. Damn that's the best excuse I could think of.

"Fine. We met and he told me how to activate my Sacred Gear. And we also made a contract."

"About what exactly?"

Ugh! Gabriel-sama, please stop staring at me with those eyes.

"If I can find any traitor in his organization, I can ask for what I want. And I want full ownership of her."

I explained to her while pointeing my hand at Raynare. Hopefully it will calm Gabriel-sama

"And besides I don't take any side in this. I am on my own side."

That's worked! Gabriel-sama eyes softened. Ahh. I'm saved! Thank G– oh! I forgot God is dead.

"Well then. Is there anything you need? I'll gladly help you."

My mind thought about anything useful. Aha! 'That' will be very helpful. And besides I think she'll fit in 'that'.

"Raynare, please wait for me outside."

She frowned but obeyed me. After I'm sure she's one hundred percent outside. I gulped. Oh this will be embarrassing.

"PLEASE LET ME BORROW A FULL SET OF MAID OUTFITS! I BEG YOU OH SO GREAT GABRIEL-SAMA!"

I kneel in front of Gabriel-sama. That's right. This is why I don't want Raynare around.

"DON'T SHOUT IN MY CAFÉ!" Is the reply I got.

"I'M SORRY!"

"Sheesh. Okay, I'll lend it to you. But please take care of them. More importantly why are you asking me this. Surely you won't wear them or anyth… you intend to force her to wear this right?"

Ah… there goes my plan to force her to wear this. Gabriel-sama obviously won't let me borrow it.

"That's true huh? Don't worry; I'll still lend this to you."

She gave me the outfit. Honestly I don't even know how she got it. She was in front of me the entire time.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart!"

"Oh yeah, Hyodou-kun. Isn't this is school time?"

Oops.

"Why are you skipping school?"

"It's not like I don't know the material."

Gabriel-sama became silent at my words.

…

Ugh. The silence is killing me.

"Well then, I should go to school. Bye."

**-DxD-**

We walked back to my house. It seems that indeed Gremory-senpai was here. I should think of how to apologize to her without making her angry. Well I can think of that later, I have something better to do.

"Oi Raynare." I called her.

"What do you want? I'll kill you if you want me to do something indecent."

I rolled my eyes.

"We both know you can't kill me and this is not something indecent."

I showed the maid outfit to her. She seems to catch the meaning.

"Nonono. Absolutely not! I won't wear something filthy like that!"

"But it'll look good in you. I'm sure."

I tried to persuade her.

"Still don't want to!"

"Ah… I was wrong. You'll look good in that outfit."

"You can't persuade me!"

Tch. Like I predicted she's hard to tame. I mean hard to be persuaded.

"Ooh. But I can force you can't I?"

My mouth curved upwards.

"Raynare. I order you to wear that maid outfit and accompany me to school."

"Tch."

She's still dissatisfied I can see. But she obeyed me right away.

In the end, we walked to school. Raynare is walking a few steps behind me. People in our way occasionally glance at us. There's also one that outright stare at us. Oi! Is there something funny? It's creepy you know! Go stare at your mother or something!

In the schoolyard, many people are whispering each other. Though I don't know why they are whispering if I can hear them clearly. They are gossiping about something on my back. Yeah something on my back they say…

Is there something on my back?

I turned my head at my back. And I can only see Raynare. What did they whisper about?

"Is there something you need?"

Raynare quietly asked me. I can see why. We are being stared and the occasional whisper didn't help to boost her confidence in wearing the outfit.

Hold on! Occasional glance and whispering, and maid outfit, they are connected! How stupid can I get?

"Look Raynare, I know you're uncomfortable being looked at, I'm sure you're embarrassed as well. So let's go to Gremory-senpai's club. Whatever that club name is."

She only nodded at me. Ah… why can't you become easier to talk to?

We arrived at Gremory-senpai building. And we were greeted by the sight of Gremory-senpai alone.

"Where were you!?"

Ugh. I didn't know she would be this mad.

"Um… we had an urgent matter?"

"That's not an excuse."

"Fine. We met up with someone."

"And left me all alone?"

"Yeah."

Damn, I slipped up.

"YOU!"

"Excuse me, Buchou."

There's someone at the door. Lucky me, whoever that is, I thank you.

"Yes Asia, you may come in."

The door opened. And Asia came in wearing a Kuou Academy uniform.

"Th-th-this is Heaven!"

I shouted out. Seriously, Asia's charm is doubled by her uniform. Asia, remind me to thank my genius brain for making the plan to save you.

"Seriously, Asia you're so cute."

"Thank you Hyodou-san."

"Ah… you may call me Ise, just like my friends."

"Yes… Ise-san."

She smiled.

"Hyodou-kun, I assigned Asia to your class, so I hope you can take care of her."

Gremory-senpai told me.

"I think it's a bad idea, Gremory-senpai. Who know what the perverts in my class will do to her."

"That's exactly why I want her in your class. As you know Yuuto will be swarmed by her fans. So I can only count on you."

I sighed. My life will be more interesting, but with Motohama, Matsuda, and every pervert in my class staring at her body, it will bring headaches to me.

"Okay, oh and can you enroll Raynare into this school? With a few exception on the rules. Like she must always wear the maid outfit. You could right? Isn't your father one of the higher ups in this school?"

"What do you mean maid out…fit…"

It seems that Gremory-senpai wasn't even aware that Raynare is wearing a maid outfit until I mentioned it.

"I don't know, but I will try."

Let's head back to class.

**-DxD-**

In the corridor, many people are staring at us. Well I can completely say that I, Raynare in maid outfit, and Asia in her uniform, attracted much attention.

"ISE! How dare you betray us!"

I heard Matsuda shouted at me. I only ignored him.

"Heya Ise, who are they? Are they transfer students? Where did they come from? And why is one of them is wearing a maid outfit? ANSWER ME HYODOU ISSEI!"

"Motohama, don't shout in the corridor, I'm sure our homeroom teacher will tell us."

He only grumbling something about 'Lucky Bastard' and 'why always him'. I ignored him and escorted Asia and Raynare to the teacher's room. And I quickly go into my class.

The bell rang. Our homeroom teacher came.

"Ah, we have two transfer students. I hope you all be friendly with them. Come in."

The door opened. Revealing two Bishojou. From my seat I heard the sound of gasping and 'cute' and 'hot' and many words from my classmates. I saw Asia panicking, so I silently motioned her to introduce herself.

"My name is Asia Argento. Please call me Asia, I come from Italy, I hope we can get along."

UUUUUOOOOOO

The class became boisterous. I can see why. Asia's charm sure is deadly. Next is Raynare, there's several whispers, but I saw her ignoring the whispering. Good.

"My name is Amano Yuuma. Don't ask me why I am wearing this."

So she already warned them huh. I must find a back story that complements her.

"It's not that bad is it? Maybe you're serving a prince. Ah… if I can serve a prince, I'd gladly become his servant."

One insensitive girl spoke up. This is bad! Raynare will blow up for sure. I must be quick.

"You and your delusional illusion."

"What was that you pervert."

"I said you and your delusional illusion. Because you can't even see the hurt look in her eyes."

I said to her. Hopefully Raynare will forgive me after what I would say later.

"You pervert! I bet you just want to molest her right!?"

"I wouldn't know… because her heart was once betrayed. It's you who don't know everything. You just jump into conclusion like that."

"Then care to explain it to us?"

Another girl asked me. I glace at Raynare to see her reaction. She's confused. Good. I mutter a silent apology to her.

"Her father is the one who made my father's business bankrupt and made my father and mother commit suicide. At first I didn't know everything. So when one of his former employees told me the truth, I confronted her father. Turned out her father is a coward. He told me to ask anything as long as I promise not to hurt his business. He even offered me his daughter. Yes, he offered me Yuuma. When she declined because she didn't even get to talk, her father slapped her. Turned out her father is always beating her up. So I kind of released her from her father by becoming my personal maid. It is genius isn't it? With this, I can force her to write all my homework."

The whole class gaped at me. Well, I just told them a really-really farfetched made up story. Even Raynare is also gaping. After a few seconds, the girls cried. I also can sense several males glare at me. Those guys are blinded by lust.

"If that is the case then you may sit beside Hyodou-kun there."

Raynare came to me. Her eyes demand an explanation.

"It's spontaneous." Is my short reply.

"And Asia-san please, you may sit anywhere."

"Ummm… can I sit beside Ise-san too?"

Oh Asia, please… don't add any oil to the fire.

"Very well."

And by that it's official. I became the enemy of all men and women alike.

**A/N: Yeah. Another chapter. Credits go to Bigreader in the Omniverse for beta-ing my story.**

**Anyway, I'm thinking… why isn't here any crossover between Code Geass and Guilty Crown? Both series has many similarity. The Rebellion, The Power that coincidentally has 'King' as their names, both had similar ending (the whole sacrifice thing), and many more. The difference is just Lelouch is awesome and Shu is coward.**

**So is anyone interested?**

**And I'm also thinking on making new crossover including Monogatari series. They're awesome. I just cannot find another story that complement Monogatari series or vice versa.**

**Is anyone have suggestion?**

**And tha's it, 'till we meet again in the next chapter. I promise you to post at least a chapter before new year.**


	7. Life 6

**Life 6**

**The Daily Lives of a Zombie Who Involved with a Devil, Angel, and Fallen Angel**

Ugh.

Because I ditched Gremory-senpai yesterday, now I must train with her every morning. Today is the first day, but I already considered trying to always ditch her training.

Yesterday Gremory-senpai awakened my Sacred Gear. I never knew it was that simple. But there's something that I still do not understand, Azazel and Gabriel-sama said that my Sacred Gear is Boosted Gear, one of the thirteen Longinus, a Sacred Gear that could surpass the power of God.

Yet Gremory-senpai said that my Sacred Gear is Twice Critical, a low tier Sacred Gear. I need to discuss it with Azazel again.

And Gremory-senpai said I should train my body so my Sacred Gear's power is increased. And I foolishly agreed with her. I've learned my lesson to not make a deal with the devil.

"Go Hyodou-kun, you are weak! You should train your body more."

Right now I'm panting because Gremory-senpai made me run around the city. That crazy Devil! Wait for my revenge! Mwahahahahaha

"Urusai! I'm immortal so even though I took any damage, I won't die."

She fell silent.

"Hyoudou-kun, could you tell me how you become a Zombie?"

I pondered about this for a few seconds.

There's no benefit for me if I tell her now. I should probably avoid any mention of how I become a Zombie for now.

"That's a story for another time."

I said that to her without looking back. I hope this will make her know I don't want this conversation to continue.

"And besides, why should we train at five in the morning? 'I'm not exactly a morning person you know."

"No reason. Just want to make you suffer."

I gasped, she's really-really evil. No doubt about that.

As I am doing push-ups –with her on my back- my mind drifted into thoughts of Raynare. So far she's been able to adapt to the environment of school. That's good, because I'm not interested in dealing with her problems in school. Except in dealing with perverts. I always enjoy messing with them, with the exception of Matsuda and Motohama.

She's also good at being a maid. Overall, I think my decision was correct. Thank my mind because I can think of something like that.

"Hyodou-kun! Focus"

Ah, it seems that when my mind wandered around, my body lost its balance.

"Geez, why don't we stop today's session. School starts at eight thirty."

"So?"

"Right now is eight o'clock!"

I shouted. I cannot hold in my frustration any longer.

"Hmmm, you're right. Let's stop today training session."

YES! Goodbye my personal hell for today!

"Let's go back to your house."

"Let's- wait… what!?"

**-DxD-**

"Why the heck are you following me?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Which is…?"

"See that box there?"

She pointed her finger to the front of my house, I nodded at her.

"It is Asia's belongings."

"I see… hey! What are Asia's belongings doing in front of my house!?"

"From now on she'll be living with you."

"I see… hey! Don't make any decisions without my consent!"

"But… but… she didn't have any place to sleep."

AAARRRGGH now she resorted to the cursed puppy dog eyes. Curse the existence of those eyes! Curse her for using that! Curse my life! Curse god! Oh I forgot, God is dead, so there's no use in cursing God.

"Okay Okay, just drop those cursed eyes."

In the end I accept her request. Now that I think about it, she didn't even say please. She's just guilt tripping me. What a scary woman.

"Great! I will tell Asia later. Hyodou-kun, can I use your shower?"

Gulp

She's gonna take a bath in my house. She's gonna take a bath in my house! Am I dreaming? Please no! This is Heaven!

"Ye-yeah you can use it."

She smiled. What a charming smile, now that I look closely at her smile, it's captivating. Is this the so called Devil charm? How dangerous.

"Great! Please wait here. After that, we'll go to school together. Okay?"

"O-okay…?"

I don't understand. Why did she want to go to school together with me?

Then I remember the way Himejima-senpai greeted me the other day. Everyone threw a deadly glare at me.

THAT'S WHAT SHE WANTS! She wants to make everyone hate me because I, one of the pervert trio, got close to one of the school princesses! What a wicked woman.

Not a minute later, she came out with a scowl.

"What happened?"

"That damned maid of yours, she's in the shower right now."

"So…? I don't understand."

She glares at me. Uh oh, this is bad. If any girl gives you those menacing eyes, then you're at her mercy.

"Don't you understand? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? She practically used your shower!"

"So what if she used my shower? It's not like I have another shower for her."

"Oh…"

Hm? So she's probably not used to having a maid using their master's shower. Well, she comes from a rich family after all.

Just now I saw Raynare came out from the bathroom.

"Anyway, Raynare is already finished, you can use it now."

"Okay, wait for me."

No need to repeat that. More importantly, don't I also need a bath?

**-DxD-**

I don't believe it.

We really went to school together. I don't want to receive any glares, so I ditched her on the way to school. She'll probably be mad at me, and… and… and she will refuse to train me for tomorrow! Then I won't receive those 'so called training but actually it is hellish punishment' training sessions.

I'm really a genius.

I arrived at school and tried to avoid Gremory-senpai and her servants. Luckily none of them except Asia, who's in my class, approached me. Though I'm still curious as to why she wants to do something like that, you know, go to school with me or something like that. Not to mention I left Raynare to go to school alone. It must be a hard experience for her.

After the school ended, I decided to visit Gremory-senpai's club.

"Hello, Gremory-senpai, I'm sorry I left you like that. But you know the consequence if I'm seen with you."

No reply, I thought it was strange for the room to be dark. No matter how dark the room is, Gremory-senpai always remembers to light up the place. Maybe there isn't anyone here…

"Oh well, I'll come back later."

I decided to go straight home. But not before I call Azazel. I gave up on figuring out why my Sacred Gear is Twice Critical. Maybe they're wrong. Maybe my Sacred Gear is indeed Twice Critical.

I sighed.

And I've just thought on how to combine my power. But it seems that I must give up on the thought.

With a half-hearted mind, I pressed Azazel's phone number.

"Hello," came the sound of Azazel's voice. Still half-heartedly, I reply.

"Az–

"Oh my! Is that you Shemhaza!? I'm sorry I've been neglecting my work! I promise you I'll never do something like that again!"

"But–

"But nothing Shemhaza! I'll come back to my office right now!"

And the call ended like that.

I sighed for the second time in the day.

He must be slacking on his job. Nothing you'd expect from a leader. Though I wonder what he was doing just now. It's a great blackmail material.

**-DxD-**

The next day, Gremory-senpai didn't wake me up like usual. So I'll have free time until I go to school. Yeah!

The door opened. I hold my breath. Maybe Gremory-senpai wanted to surprise me. But luckily, it's Asia. I let go of my breath.

"Asia-san, did you see Raynare?"

"Eto… last time I saw her was last night. Sorry Hyodou-san."

"Ah… its fine, and like I said just call me Ise like my friends do."

"Auuuu. I'm sorry Hyod– I mean Ise-san."

I smiled. Asia is really cute.

"Ise-san, I'm going."

"Where?"

"To school, Buchou wants everyone to gather before class today."

"Okay then, take care."

Asia left the house. Honestly, having another person living here is troublesome. But somehow Asia is different. Maybe her aura of cheerfulness is enveloping the entire house, maybe not. But I can clearly see Raynare is not always stiff like l thought.

Yesterday night, I decided to go into a convenience store. Since I'm the one who makes dinner. Raynare is still learning and Asia… I can't say anything about her dishes, or I'll mock her skill. When I arrived at home, Raynare is smiling. I don't know why, but I suspect it's because of Asia.

I stopped thinking about it. Now isn't the time to thinking. I must go to school.

I grab my towel and walked into the shower. As I open the door, I can clearly see Raynare's naked body. Her pair of big boobs… her pink nipples… her soft white skin… her angry face… Wait! Angry face?

"You!"

Oh shit! I just walked into a naked Raynare! And by the looks of it, she's angry… no, she's furious! I must get out of here!

Just when I want to turn my body, I saw a glimpse of Raynare materializing a light spear.

SHIT! Four times stabbed by a light spear and still lived to see another sun. An impressive record isn't it?

BLECH

The sound of stabbed flesh filling my ears. Blood poured down from my stomach. I think my stomach is her favorite place to thrust.

"Uh. Raynare, can you help me get rid of this spear? It's an inconvenience for me."

"No."

"WHY!"

"It's a punishment for you. You clearly saw my body, with a hungry look in your eyes."

"Hey, I don't have that hungry look!"

"Doesn't matter."

She stood there naked, without doing anything. Her hands are on her hips. She has a pout in her face.

The situation didn't change for several minutes.

"Well, I'm waiting for your apology."

Eh?

"Why didn't you say so? If that's what you want, I gladly do it. Sorry for intruding on your bath."

"That's better."

Why didn't you say that from the beginning! It saves time you know!

But I didn't dare to say that out loud. Or I'll have another light spear.

**-DxD-**

In the end, we both finished our bath and went to school together. Raynare was still in her maid uniform. Speaking of maid, I should borrow another set of clothes for Raynare. Maybe after school I'll go to Heaven Paradise.

We were walking towards school. But apparently all of the students –especially male ones– are still not used to the sight of me next to Raynare.

"Ise-san! Raynare-san!"

I heard someone shouting my name. It's Asia. She waved her hand to my direction.

"Oh Asia, did the meeting finish?"

"Yes, Buchou wants me to make a contract with a client tonight. So don't come search for me when I don't return quickly."

I just nodded at her explanation.

"Oh yeah, Asia, do you get along with other girls in the class?"

"Everyone is very kind towards me. They are teaching me a lot of things so I can get used to Japan. I also made lots of friends. I was also invited to go shopping with them."

That's good to hear. I always worried that Asia might not get along with her classmates because the difference in the lifestyle. But luckily I'm wrong. Still, the main problem is still haven't gone…

"Good morning, Asia-chan!"

"Good morning, Asia-san. Your blond hair is shiny as always."

Yeah. As soon as we arrived at class, my so-called friends is approached Asia.

"Good morning Matsuda-san, Motohama-san."

The two of them got emotional after getting greeted by Asia.

"This is the thing, isn't it, Motohama-kun?"

"That's right, Matsuda-kun. Getting greeted by a bishoujo gives life to us."

I feel sorry for them. Not because Asia is living with me, but because they feel happiness when Asia is only greeting them. They should know if they want a girlfriend they shouldn't be a pervert.

Then again I always suspect they never want a girlfriend. They just want to molest them.

PUNCH!

"Cough!"

When I feel sorry for them they just punch me without me knowing. What a wonderful friends I have.

"Eeeeh? Why are you punching Ise-san? It's bad you know."

They abruptly stopped their punch. Thank you Asia! You're my savior!

"Ehehe, he deserved it!"

"That's right!"

They both still accused me. I don't even know why they punched me.

"Ise-san, are you alright?"

Normally, I will act tough, but I decide it's better to dramatize my pain.

"Augh, it hurts! It hurts!"

"Gasp. Ise-san! Motohama-san, Matsuda-san, you're awful!"

I smirked, but I make it so Asia can't see my smirk. Only Matsuda and Motohama can see my smirk. Once they see it, they began shouting.

""That bastard!""

**-DxD-**

After school, I cancel my plan to g to Heaven Paradise. Today I'm so tired, I decided to go straight home.

After took a glass of water, I went to my room. But what greeted me made my jaw drop.

"Gremory…-sen…pai?"

Yes. What greeted me is the sight of Gremory-senpai lying down in my bedroom. Wearing an expression with such great complexity. I never saw an expression like that before.

"Make love to me."

...Excuse me? Because of the shocking words that she said, my mind went blank. What did she say just now? Did I go deaf?

"I want you to take my virginity. Right now."

Oh man. I am involved in a dangerous situation right now. I just hope I can get out of it safely.

**A/N: Yo! I'm sorry for the late update, but… actually, I don't have any reason. It's just… you know… everyone had their own real life problem.**

**Put that aside. I probably cannot update anytime soon. The first reason is School. I'm a healthy teenager, of course I go to school. The second… well, there's no second reason.**

**Seriously, there's no other reason except that.**

**Well, 'till we meet again.**

**KurobaraIto**


	8. Life 7

**Life 7**

**Confrontation**

"Hurry. Go to the bed. I will get ready for it now."

Gremory-senpai hassles me while taking her uniform off. Wait! What's with this kind of development!? This kind of development in relationship only comes true in Anime and Manga! So why are Gremory-senpai want me to have sex with her!?

Calm down Issei! Panicking in this kind of situation won't help you solve anything. Take a breath, HAAAH. Breathe out, FYUUH.

"What's the matter Hyodou-kun? Why didn't you come here? Come on."

Gulp. She said that in an extremely seductive voice. And then walk towards me. Stop it Gremory-senpai! I can't think clearly! She then took a huge breath.

"Hyodou-kun, am I not good enough for you?"

Wha!? What did she said!? Not good enough!? With a body like that, who would say she's not good enough?

I took a huge breath.

"It's not like that Gremory-senpai. But please, can you explain why am I found myself in a situation where there are you naked inside my bedroom?"

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left."

Method? For what?

"If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you."

Hmmm? So she choose me because there's no other choice huh? Why am I feelong pathetic of myself?

"...Yuuto won't do. He is a pure knight. He would decline it for sure. That's why you are the only one possible."

Her finger touch my cheek. Damn, my heart is beating faster than usual.

"...There are things you still lack in, but you seem to have the potential."

Gremory-senpai approached me and pushed me down onto the bed. She horse rode me. The place where her butt and thigh met was on top of my important part! Her crimson hair fell on my body.

PATCHIN

The sound of the bra's hook. I can clearly see her breast! Gremory-senpai! Why!? Why are you doing this!? Her beautiful pink nipples were already standing. Her nipples moved with her slight movements.

Issei! Get a hold of yourself! Don't fall for her seduce!

"This is your first time right, Hyodou-kun? Or do you already have experience?"

"It's a shame to say it out loud. But I am a virgin."

"Don't worry, it's my first time as well. So we both have no experience. It's alright. It's very simple. You just have to put it inside here."

She points at her… ugh. I can't say it out loud.

Suddenly, she took my right hand and…

SQUEESH

My right hand, which was grasped by Gremory-senpai, was put on top of her breast! I know I should try to gain control of my right hand. But it's so… so… good!

"Do you realize?"

She said in a charming voice.

"I'm also tense. You can tell by my heart beat, right?"

Now that she talked about it, I could feel her heart beating fast beyond her breast. If I looked carefully, her pure white skin was getting red... so she's nervous? Well, what can I say, I'm nervous as hell. Then she started to strip my clothes off! Uuuaaaaah! The sensation! I'm getting stripped naked by a girl!

I'm nervous. But do I have the confidence to do it? In my twenty-something years of life. This is my first time doing it with a girl. And still a virgin too. Can I do it? And she's still hasn't told me the reason.

With a made up mind, I pushed her body from mine.

"Sorry Gremory-senpai, but I can't do it."

Right after I said it, there was a flash in my room. She sighed.

"...Looks like I was a bit late..."

There was a symbol in my floor. The same symbol with the one in the paper she gave me. So I'm guessing it's the Gremory household symbol. But why is there a symbol in my floor?

From the symbol, there is a silver haired woman. Wearing a maid uniform. She opened her mouth after confirming me and Gremory-senpai presence.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

The maid said it as if she found it childish. Gremory-senpai's eyes changed after hearing that.

"If I don't do things like this, both otou-sama and onii-sama won't listen to me."

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

Master? Sirzechs-sama? Who is it? From Senpai words it might be her father and brother. But lowly...she's talking about me right? Someone I never knew just called me a lowly person. I want to cry. But I refrain from doing that, or I'll just confirm the maid theory that I am a lowly person.

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? And besides he is not lowly like you said Grayfia."

I smiled. I never knew I had a high opinion in front of Senpai. "Anyway. You are the next heir of the Gremory household so please don't show your skin to a man, even more so if you are in the middle of this situation."

She then put the bra on Buchou's body. The woman looked at me and bowed her head down.

"How do you do? I'm a person that serves the Gremory household. My name is Grayfia. I will be your acquaintance from now on."

I received a polite introduction from her. I felt a bit awkward because I was called a lowly person when I first saw her. But if I looked carefully she was quite beautiful. In human age she looked around her early 20's. She seemed a bit cold but her silver hair that was shining looked beautiful. She had her hair split into three strings, which were then knotted with each other. Grayfia-san, huh?

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or did you come here because the household sent you...? Or is it Onii-sama?"

"All of them."

Grayfia-san made an answer immediately. After hearing that, Buchou made a sigh that seemed like she gave up.

"Is that so? You, who are brother's "Queen" came to the human world personally. So it can only be that. I understand."

Senpai picked her clothes up. She put her clothes back on. Her beautiful naked body was getting covered.

"I'm sorry, Hyodou-kun. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident."

"Yes. I agree… oh! Can you also forget what I said earlier?"

"Huh?"

She made a confused expression.

"It's good you if you forget it then."

I moved to pick my clothes. But Senpai made a strange voice, she seems like she wants to laugh.

"What?"

I asked her. She made an evil smile.

"You're a virgin."

Oh shit! My secret!

"You lived what? More than ten years of life as a seventeen years old and yet, you're a virgin. pft."

"Oi! Stop with the laughter! I know I'm pathetic! Don't remind me of it!"

"Okay okay, Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The 'Lightning Priestess'? I don't mind. It's a must for high-class devils to have their "Queen" by their side all the time."

"Hyodou-kun"

Senpai called me. I turned my head at her direction. Honestly, I've been tired from today, yet here she is to annoy me.

"Yes?"

KISS

I felt her lips on my cheeks… This is unexpected. But I think I will savor the feeling.

"Please forgive me for today with this kiss. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the club room tomorrow."

"And please forget the earlier conversation."

Hearing that, Senpai only chuckled.

"I definitely never forget it. But if you want me to not to reveal it… I can do that."

I smiled. Deep down, she's a nice person.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**-DxD-**

The next day.

I was walking towards Senpai clubroom. When I opened the door, i was surprised to see a glaring match between Senpai and a man.

"Um… Senpai, who is he?"

I asked Senpai because clearly, I can sense the tension in this room.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

"So what?"

The man laughed. Even if I don't know him, I got the feeling that he's a bastard.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your "Queen", the "Lightning Priestess" can fight on par with my servants."

He then clicked his finger, and a symbol appeared in the floor. Shadows appeared from the circle. Could it be the same circle used by Grayfia-san to come to my room like yesterday? Speaking of Grayfia-san, she's here. I wonder what is her business.

From the shadows emerge one… two… three… four… I stopped counting after fifteen female figures appeared in the room.

"And these are my cute servants."

Servants? So he's a Devil. Well duh, he's obviously one. what business did he had with Senpai without knowing she's a Devil? I'm such an idiot.

But after a while I realized.

All his slaves are female! A Harem!? Damn, I never thought that a Devil could build a Harem. Well, not that I want it.

The he suddenly tongue kissed one of the girls.

I'm not envious, I'm not envious, I'm not envious, I'm not envious.

I chanted it inside my mind.

"Ha...Ahhh..."

The girl made a sweet voice while putting her legs around the man's thing.

I'm not envious, I'm not envious, I'm not envious, I'm not envious.

"Hau..."

Asia's face had gotten so red that it seemed like it would blow any second. This view must have been too strong for Asia. Then the man started to tongue kissed the other girl.

I'm not envious, I'm not envious, I'm not envious, I'm not envious.

"I'M ENVIOUS DAMMIT!"

I shouted unconsciously. And then I realized what I just said. Oh G–, I'm embarrassed. But I think all men will envious when they seeing this scene.

"Hm? Who is this Rias?"

The man asked Senpai. It seems my outburst earlier was heard by him.

"This is Hyodou Issei. He's someone special."

…

"WHAT!"

I shouted together with the man.

"Senpai, what do you mean by that?"

"Well Issei-kun, are you forgot about yesterday?"

Yesterday? I can't seem to recall anything remotely special yesterday. Except…

I can feel the heat rose up to my cheeks.

"What do you mean by that Rias?"

The man is angry I can clearly see. But why would he be angry? Could it be because of what Rias-senpai said and my reaction to it?

"Oh~ it's nothing."

She said that innocently, but I can feel that she deliberately doing that.

"YOU! You bastard!"

"Eh? What? What did I do?"

This is bad! Somehow the man mad at me!

"Calm down Raiser."

Senpai called that man. So the man name is Raiser huh? What a jerk, kissing them purposely in front of us.

"If you want to beat him, beat me first. He's under my protection."

"Hey! I'm not that weak! I don't even need any protecti–MPPFF"

Someone covered my mouth. When I turned my head, it was Himejima-senpai.

"Now now, Hyodou-kun, please don't speak any unnecessary things.

She whispered to me. Damn. So those two is plotting something, and somehow I am the main character.

"See you at the match Raiser. Now get out."

"Tch"

And the Raiser man left. After a few minutes, I spoke.

"So… mind telling me what's all that about?"

**-DxD-**

Apparently somehow Senpai parents made an engagement between Senpai and that Raiser. But Senpai didn't want that, but the engagement can't be broken. So the two house decided that by a Rating Games.

"So… what do you mean when you said I'm under your protection?"

I asked Gremoy-senpai which she replied by looking everywhere except my eyes.

"Um… that's…"

"What?"

I nearly shouted.

"Please Hyodou-kun, you must participate in this Rating Game.'

Hm? So she wants me to join her huh? I bet that's because I will raise the chance for her to win this game, but…

"I refuse."

Everyone widen their eyes. It seems that they didn't think I would refuse. Heh, sorry, but I never liked it when someone decided my action.

"What? Why?"

"Senpai, you seemed shocked. Like I said I don't want to take any side in this little war of yours. If I agree, I'd definitely become your pawn. I hate it when someone decided something for me. Even if it for my own sake."

I walked towards the door.

"Oh yeah, one last thing."

I turned my head towards their direction.

"I'll never come here again."

I closed the door and go straight home.

Now they'll probably never bother me again. Still, I think I was quite harsh on her.

Well, it doesn't matter, it has already happened, and I can't change it.

I just hope she won't take my action to heart. Though I don't think it's possible.

**A/N: Yo, it's been a while, here's the next chapter of KoreAku. Oh yeah, I have a good news, in the next chapter, Issei will meet the Masou Shoujo. So for anyone who wanted to read Issei in the Masou Shoujo outfit, you'll have your request soon.**

**On another note, please check my other story. **


	9. Life 8

**Life 8**

**The Most Unbelievable and Embarrassing Things I Have Ever Experienced**

Today is Sunday. After the whole fiasco yesterday, I decided to go to Heaven Paradise to simply rest. As I went to the bathroom, I heard the sound of water. Upon hearing this, I froze.

Maybe Raynare is inside. What will happen if she saw me now? I doubt she'd just stab me with her light spear. After all, the last time I saw her naked body, she materialized the spear in a blink of my eyes.

I can't think about what will she does to me. If I think about it, I shivered.

KREK

I heard the faucet turned off. Shit! Someone save me!

"Ah! Ise-san, what are you doing here?"

I opened my eyes to see Asia. Her body is wrapped with a towel. But despite that, I still can see the curves. Even though Asia's breast isn't that big, but the towel made me realize that even Asia body is perfect.

"Ah… nothing, I was just passing by," I tried to lied.

"Oh I see!"

… Did she just believed my lie?

"Anyway, why did you take a shower?"

"Oh, I must come to school. We, I mean the Occult Research Club will train for the next ten days. Gremory-senpai said that we cannot and will not win with our condition right now. So we'll training."

I cringed when Asia mentioned Gremory-senpai name. I was a bit harsh with her, but it's my decision. I don't want to be controlled. Only I control my own life. Still, I think I should apologize when I had the chance.

"Well, good luck; for both the training and the match," I walked towards the bathroom.

"Thank you Ise-san," Asia bowed at me and then went to her room.

Fyuh. When I think about it again, the decision I made was rushed. If I know they will be training, I wouldn't say those words. Even I want to hone my skill, not to mention corporate the 'Nearly-Everyone-Called-It-Boosted-Gear-But-Actually-Twice-Critical' bastard of my Sacred Gear into my fighting style. Seriously, they said I am the holder of one of thirteen Longinuses, but up until now, Twice Critical is residing in my left hand.

As I turn on the faucet, the bathroom door is opened by someone.

"Hey, didn't you see that there's someone here?" I turned my body around to face the one that opened the door.

Only to froze.

SHWOOOSH

Time seemed to stop, if not for the shower's sound. I'm still frozen under the shower. And the one who opened my door is also frozen.

The situation continued for a few seconds. Until the one who opened my door decided to scream.

"KYAAAAA! PERVERT!"

"Hey! You're the one who intrude my shower time! So you're the one that's pervert!" I tried to defend myself. But nevertheless, her scream continued for a few seconds. Yes, the one who opened my bathroom door was a female. In fact, it was Raynare.

In a split second, she materialized her light spear. Shit! She threw it at me, I tried to dodged it. No matter how I will survive even ten of them stabbed my body, the fact that I can feel the pain is enough reason for me to dodge it.

Luckily, I managed to jump in time to dodge it. If I late for a split second, then I'm sure her spear would be embedded in my stomach or chest.

"It's dangerous you know that!"

"I don't care. You pervert," …she still think that I'm the pervert one here?! I can't believe it. It's the first time for me to be in the situation when the victim is accused of the crime.

I sighed. I think I'll lose on this conversation. "Okay, Okay, I am the pervert one here."

"That's right, you didn't lock it. I bet you did it on purpose; so when I opened it, you will be inside. But sorry, I won't be fooled by this trick of yours," she proudly said it. So you think I was doing that on purpose?!

But somehow I really forgot to lock the door. What happened to me today? Maybe I was distracted be Asia body...

Nah, I am not like my two friends.

Exactly, I am not pervert.

"But you know, I wouldn't dare to do that. The first time I saw your naked body, two light spear was found embedded in my stomach. And also… it's not like I want to see your naked body," I finished my sentences with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Wh-wha-wha!" She froze.

"Huh? Raynare?" She still froze. Is it something that I said?

"You…"

"Huh? Me?"

"You…"

"Yea?"

"I am a woman you know…"

Yeah, I know you're a woman, but so what if you're a woman? Just tell me already!

"… you're not realizing it?"

"Yeah… you see, I am kinda slow when dealing with woman."

"Sigh, just forget it."

"Huh?"

"You hear me. Just forget what I said just now," …Okay, if you say so.

"Now get out, I was bathing when you decided to intrude me."

"Tch. What a cold reaction towards woman."

"Just get out already!" I pushed her outside and slammed the door.

Fyuh. Not even noon and I already tired. Still… today might not be that bad right?

**-DxD-**

After shower, I turned my and opened my e-mail. After the conversation with Raynare I realize that I really really slow when dealing with women. So now I try to send a mail to the one that I think could help me.

**To: **Otoshigami-sama

**From: **Lost Lamb

**Subject: **How to finish a route

Dear Otoshigami-sama. Do you know the game 'Super Natural'? It's a story about a normal teenager. But because of a certain circumstance, now he's living with two girls. So now I am confused. I didn't approach the tsundere girl, but she made a move when she intruded my bath time. There's a certain Ojou-sama I wanted to approach, but I already avoid one event. So how should I approach this girl?  
Thank you for your help

I clicked the send button.

Yeah. I asked Otoshigami-sama for my problem. As long as I said it is a game, I'm sure he can solve it easily; he's Otoshigami-sama after all.

But now that I think about it, if I send my life story to a game creator company, I'm sure as hell it would be popular.

I waited around ten minutes before he sent me the reply

**To: **Lost Lamb

**From: **Otoshigami-sama

**Subject: **Re: How to finish a route

Dear Lost Lamb. I never played it, but from your description I can say that I wanted to play it. Regarding your problem, I think you should avoid any meeting with the tsundere character. As for the Ojou-sama… do you think you had the save data before you lost the event? If not, I think you should make a bold move in the next event.

See. Even Otoshigami-sama want to play a dating sim based on my own life. I should write it down.

As for why I said I choose Gremory-senpai route… actually I don't have any reason. But I get the feeling somehow she's important to my life. So why shouldn't I make the move now?

So it's decided. I will make a bold move in the next event.

It's planning time!

So let's assume the boldest move I could manage; I could pretend that I love her and didn't want the chicken bastard to be her fiancée, but that scenario had one fatal flaw. I already said that I'm not interested in her. Not to mention I still called her formally.

The next boldest move is that I rescue Gremory-senpai. But that is if she lost in the Rating Game. Still, it is the best chance I could have. So I think I'll save this plan.

Next is… I can't think of anything else. If she win the match, I can't do anything. Not to mention most likely I wouldn't have any chance to apologize to Gremory-senpai.

So the plan is decided. The rest is just hope that Gremory-senpai lost in her match.

**-DxD-**

As I planned, i went to Heaven Paradise in the noon.

"Welcome! Goshu- oh it's you," One maid in the door greeted me. "What are you doing here? It's true that Manager Gabriel approving your attendance here. But that doesn't mean we approve of you."

"Calm down, I didn't bring them with me," I told them. But her eyes still had the suspicions of me. "Those two are perverted idiots. What can you expect from them?"

"Tch." And the maid leaves me. Fyuh. Motohama! Matsuda! You idiots!

I went searching for table when someone called me. "Oh, I didn't know you'd be here. Fancy meeting you here Sekiryuutei-kun." I narrowed my eyes. Only the one involved in the Devil, Angel, and Fallen Angel called me Sekiryuutei.

"Today weather isn't so bad, is it?" I finally found it. It is a middle-aged old man wearing a Kimono, smiling when he called me.

"Oh it's you. What do you want?"

"Nothing. I merely wanted to know her conditions."

"Oh you mean Raynare. She's okay." I moved to sit beside him.

"I don't want to know that she's just okay. Tell me her full assessment." He told me with a serious expression. I don't know why he wanted me to assess her, maybe he has a future plan involving her.

"Seriously, she's okay. Maybe a little hard adapting to the current human lifestyle but overall she's okay," I told him my assessment. In truth, I found her had a lack of many things as a woman. Such as she didn't know how to cook, but she wanted to learn it. But he didn't need to know that.

"What about her mental states?"

"Her mental state is normal. No psychotic thought or murdering tendencies. Well I can't be killed after all, so her attempt to kill me wouldn't do anything to me. But she never tried to kill me so I think her mental states are normal," In truth,it's already twice she tried to kill me. But he didn't need to know that.

"Hmmmm. Okay, you can still have him as your subordinates," he drank his coffee. "Anyway, what would you order? I'll treat you," He called the maid and I thought for a second.

"Just Tea and the Strawberry Cake."

"Anyway Seiryuutei-kun, did you already awakened the Boosted Gear?" I only shook my head with a gloomy expression.

"Still haven't huh? Well, the way you awakened it should be in a battle. The experience you get will most likely increase your chance of awaken it."

"What do you think my life is? An RPG game where I would gain a level up?!"

"Hehehe, a good example of metaphor."

"Shut up."

And suddenly the conversation changed into Game.

**-DxD-**

On the way home, I feel something different.

Yeah. Akihabara is quiet and not crowded. So I thought there's something happened here. I decided to investigate it.

Just when I about to go to the nearest building…

BOOM

There's an explosion behind me. Luckily the distance is quite far from my location. But now I know where I will go.

Running to the explosion site, I expected a Stray Devil or anything involving supernatural. But what I found made my eyes fell out of its socket. Not literally of course.

There's standing a girl wearing a red frilly dress. Her hair is ponytailed and there's a ribbon on her head. She's holding a staff… or is it a spear? I don't know.

And in front of her stood a bull-like creature

They seemed to fight. The girl threw her staff/spear to the bull-like creature, but the creature dodged it.

"Crap!" the girl shouted. Seriously, who's shouting curses when they are fighting? The girl sure is nut.

The staff/spear is missed. Now the girls are open. The bull-like creature didn't waste his time to attack. He rammed his head into the girl well-endowed chest.

BOIN

There's that weird sound when the girl is slammed into the wall near me.

"That bull-like creature sure is a pervert," I muttered, but it seemed that the girl had heard my muttering.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" the girl asked me. Truthfully I don't even know why am I here. Curiosity? Maybe.

"I'm just curious."

"Have you ever heard the phrases 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" she asked me.

"Yes, I hav–Look out!"

The girl muttering a "Huh" before the bull-like creature rammed his head to her chest, again. Yeah now I'm sure the bull-like creature is a pervert.

The girl stood up and ran for her staff/spear. The bull-like creature chased her. The girl threw her staff/spear again. This time it is impaled near me.

"Oi boy, throw that spear to me." She called from afar. Not having any choice I went to grab it. But suddenly when I touched it, it glowed. I closed my eyes

When the glow ended, I opened my eyes. I heard the girl shout, "Oi, what did you do?!"

I turned my head to her direction, only to see the girl naked body.

…

"KYAAA! PERVERT! CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

Of course I closed my eyes. I'm a gentleman after all.

After a few seconds, I opened my eyes. The girl now had covered her body with a cloth, how did she find a cloth is beyond me. Now she ran towards me.

"You! What have you done to Anastasia-neechan!"

I turned my head to my left and right. And I don't see anyone besides me and this girl. So who is Anastasia-neechan?

"I mean the spear you idiot!"

"Hold on! You mean this spear has a name?!" I turned my attention to the spear I've been holding the whole time. It looks like a normal spear to me. On the top of the spear there's a crystal ball. On the crystal, there's a word "HYOUDOU" written.

Hold on! Why are my name written on this crystal? I'm about to speak when she shouted, "Why are your name written here?!"

"I also don't know!" Ah… I shouted. It seemed this girl made me wanted to shout so badly.

"Anastasia-neechan!" the cloth-wrapped girl sobbed loudly.

I moved next to the girl and hold her shoulder. "Hei, whatever happened, I'm sure it's okay. I don't exactly know myself. But seriously, what are you? What is the bull-like creature there? It seemed like the bull-like creature wanted to kill you. And right now it ran towards us. Hold on! Ran towards us?!"

"I can't explain here! Right now only you can kill it! Just transform!" She shouted to me. Transform? What did she mean by that?

"And how do I transform? Quick tell me?!" the bull-like creature is just a few meters away.

"Repeat after me! 'Rugea ttekutsu O, Shikire Nataraa hashitawa, de Chimi no nbuji!'"

The bull-like creature now I think is eight meters away. Without giving too much thought, I repeat her word, "Rugea ttekutsu O, Shikire Nataraa hashitawa, de Chimi no nbuji!"

Suddenly, a bright light covered my body. It came from the staff/spear.

I can feel my body wrapped in a fabric. But strangely the fabric moved on its own. When I opened my eyes, I see what did the fabric made.

"Oh god! Why am I wearing a red frilly dress?!" Oops, I forgot god is dead. Nonetheless, I'm still shocked by my own appearance.

"There's no time for complain! Now throw that spear to the Megalo!"

So the creature name is Megalo huh? I threw the staff/spear to the Megalo. But it easily dodged like the first two attempt by the girl.

Right now it still ran towards me. "Get out of the way!" the girl shouted to me. Did this girl has a shouting tendencies?

I calculate the distance between us. It's six meter. Good, I still have time.

"30%... 60%... 100%... 130%... 150%... 200%!"

BAM

The bull-like creature rammed his head against me. But with 200 percent of my zombie power I managed to match its power. Only displaced a few centimeters.

"Wha…" I heard the girl whisper-like voice of disbelief. I smirked.

"Oi, weird exhibitionist girl," I called the girl. "Can you threw me the spear? I'm busy here," I asked with a smirk in my face.

"Tch. Right, wait a few seconds."

She went to get the staff/spear while I am holding the bull-like creature.

"**Hohoho, you managed to match my physical power, quite interesting"**

…

Did the bull-like creature just talk?!

"Oi boy, catch this!" the girl threw the staff/spear to me. Did she crazy! If I catch that now then I must release the Megalo! And if I do that… the bull-like creature will be able to overpower me!

In the split second I decided to catch the staff/spear while jumping so I'll be able to dodge the bull-like creature.

When I catch the spear, suddenly the spear started to glowed again. Don't tell me I'll be naked like the exhibitionist girl!

I waited and waited. But I can't feel the wind. This mean I'm not naked. Good grief.

Slowly I opened my eyes. The sight of the burned bull-like creature greeted me. It such a horrifying sight. I'm sure it won't leave my mind for a week or more.

"Oi, what happened?" I asked the girl. But the girl just stared at me with a wide eyes and a jaw hanging. Did she's surprised? Of course, I myself surprised that the 'Megalo' is burned down.

"Yo-yo-yo-you… how can you use magic when I can't?! TELL ME!" The girl wailed at me. "I am who work so hard just to be acknowledged by Anastasia-neechan… and you just touched it and then BOOM, you just used the full potential of Anastasia-neechan!"

…

I don't understand what did she's just talking about, but now that I think about it, I think I know why can I use this power.

"Uh… I don't know myself," right now it's the best if she don't know that.

She sighed. "Whatever. But now that Anastasia-neechan had recognized you as hers, you must take my responsibility."

Seeing my confused face, she explained it further. "I mean the responsibility to kill those Megalo now fall onto your shoulder."

She said that while putting her hand in my shoulder

…

"Did you just said what I had in my mind?"

"Huh?" now she's confused.

"I mean now I must use this red frilly dress when I want to battle those 'Megalo'?" I asked her a bit loudly. She's just nodded at my question.

"TO HELL WITH IT! You just took a whole new meaning of 'take a responsibility'!" Now I am angry. There will be no one that decided my action.

"But… but."

Now she's using the cursed puppy dog eyes. Shit. I can't resist those cursed eyes.

I sighed. "Okay, I'll kill those Megalo for you."

"Thank you." she bowed at me.

"No need to thank me, now I wanted to go home. Where do you live? I'll walk you home."

"…" she didn't answer me. I guess she didn't have any place to sleep. I sighed again.

"You can come to my house."

"Thank you," her face seems brightened when she heard my sentence.

"But I expect a good explanation at my house."

"Right away."

With that, we went to my house.

**A/N: I decided to edit this chapter from the start.**

**As you can see, I made a reference of Keima from TWGOK. **

**So what do you think?**


	10. Life 9

**Life 9**

**The Calm Before The Storm**

We've arrived in front of my house.

"So… what exactly is a Masou Shoujo? All I can see is a girl fighting a monster in a ridiculous outfit."

"I can't tell you anything, but since you'll take my job from now on, I think I can tell you a little."

Good, even though I was freaked with this… this situation, at least she will tell me something.

"Speaking of which, I don't even know your name. So what's your name?"

"… You don't need it."

"Of course I need it!"

I sighed. Somehow she could make my temper rise. I didn't even know how or why, she just did.

"Look, I can't call you with just 'girl' or 'freaking magician' or something else. So tell me your name, it's simple right?"

The girl still didn't say anything. I guess she's still didn't trust me.

"Okay then, you don't need to tell me your–

"Airi. With kanji for 'love' and hiragana 'ri'."

"Okay, Airi. Can you tell me what is a Masou Shoujo?"

But instead of answering me, she asked me back.

"Do you have a phone?"

"Yes… why?"

What would a phone fit in this situation? Ah, maybe she needs to call someone. I'll just lend her my phone.

"Here."

"…"

She's just staring at my phone.

"What?"

"What kind of phone is this?"

"I know that my phone is not the newly released version! But you're going too far, you know that?!"

I feel my eyes tearing up. This girl… is infuriating!

"Hm?" She stared at me with a confused expression.

She's even mocking me! What's with the confused expression?!

"If you don't want to use it, it's okay. I know my phone is old. You probably don't know how to use my phone aren't you?" Slowly, she nodded her head.

I put back my phone to my pocket. She's really rubbed it in front of me. I opened the door when I feel the girl –Airi, I correct myself– tugging my shirt.

"What?"

"Can you tell me how to use it?"

Damn! She gave me the cursed puppy dog eyes. Must…. Resist…. That…..

"Sigh, Okay."

In the end, I can't resist that cursed eye.

**-DxD-**

"So Basically, you –A Masou Shoujo– fight a monster called Megalo. A Masou Shoujo is a magic user that came from a place called Virie. I see," I put my hand on my chin.

"But why are you fighting them?"

The only answer I got was her glare.

"Okay-okay, I get it. Don't ask too many unnecessary questions."

Her eyes seemed relieved. I got the feeling that she's nervous.

"So what do you need my phone for?" I asked her.

"Call somebody," Was her simple reply.

I took out my phone and gave it to her. She stared at me.

"Oh yeah, you don't know how to use it huh?"

She nodded.

"Just press the number button and then press this," I gestured towards the 'call' button.

She nodded at me, and press some button.

"Ah, Dai-sensei, it's me Airi. Refrain Year, Rising Class, number 844759153."

…

"Yeah…"

Apparently, they sank on their conversation.

Speaking of which, I have a visitor, yet I'm not giving her any treats. Where's my manner?

So I got up from my position and went to the fridge. When I had opened the fridge, I froze.

There's nothing in the fridge! Even a leftover from yesterday's dinner that I wanted to eat later is missing!

Crap! With nothing in my fridge, I can't serve her anything quick. I glanced at the kitchen. Let's just hope that their conversation is a long one.

**-DxD-**

After twenty minutes, I had finished making dinner. I peeked at Airi. She's still on the phone. Who's on the other line? Now I'm curious.

Suddenly the door opened. Raynare came inside. She stared at Airi and then me. Before she said something, I already cut her "Later," I mouthed to her. She just nodded and went to the dinner table.

"Airi-san, you can continue talking later. For now why don't we go to the dinner table?"

She nodded, but after several seconds, she stared at my phone with a confused expression.

"Just give me the phone," I said.

I press the 'end call' button.

"Let's go."

She followed me to the dining room. In the dining room, Raynare is already waiting for us.

From the look of Airi's face, she was surprised. I don't know though, whether she's surprised because she saw Raynare or because she saw the dinner.

Yes. Today, I made Paella, You know, those Spanish dish.

I took a seat and start eating

"Itadakimasu," I muttered.

"Hey… who's that?" Raynare asked me. Her eyes are glaring Airi. Meanwhile, Airi is oblivious to her glare.

"Some unfortunate soul I encountered…?"

Oh god, that's sounds so lame.

"Who are you calling unfortunate soul? You sick pervert."

"Hey! I'm not pervert!" I shouted. Unfortunately neither Airi nor Raynare heard me because they were talking to each other.

"I know right! He's a pervert, yet he said that he's not pervert."

Airi nodded at Raynare excited tone.

"I think we can be best friends, with emphasis on the word 'Best'"

"Sigh, Whatever. Anyway, this is Airi. And Airi-san, that is Raynare."

"Pleased to meet you," Airi bowed at her. At least she knew manners.

"Speaking of which, where's Asia?" I asked Raynare. "Shouldn't she be back already?"

"You don't know? She's on a training trip with her little group of Devils."

TRAINING TRIP! Gremory-senpai! Why didn't you mention this to me! I guess I can't blame her. I refuse to help her, she didn't help me. It's as simple as that.

"From your reaction, I guess she didn't tell you." Your guess is right, Raynare.

"How long is this training trip?" I asked her.

"She said it is one week."

One week huh?

"Oh yeah, I didn't notice this earlier. But, you and Asia… are you two on a good term with each other?"

I can see her fidgeting, "You could say that we do," was her short answer. Her face is red.

"Are you embarrassed? I can't believe it. Pfft. The Almighty Raynare is embarrassed."

"I'M NOT! I'm not embarrassed or anything. I just– we just– I just don't want her to know that I already consider her a friend! You got it!"

"…" I can't say anything. Airi is also speechless.

After several seconds, the silence is broken by me, "That was a seriously specific denial you said back there."

…

We went back into silence. But I could see Raynare's face is red. So she's really embarrassed. This is priceless. I took my notes and wrote, 'Tsundere' under Raynare's name.

"Thanks for the meal," she hurriedly went back into her room.

Oh yeah, her room is beside Asia's room on the first floor, where my room is on the second floor. For Airi… I think the spare room on the second floor is enough.

"Airi, your room is the guest bedroom on the second floor. Follow me."

I brought her to the front of my guest bedroom, "From now on, the room is yours."

Originally the guest bedroom is Raynare's room. But she already took a liking to the room, so I changed the unused room on the second floor to be the guest bedroom.

I don't have any unused spare room. So I can't take anyone to my home again. But I think I satisfied by letting them live in my house. I am a good member of society after all.

**-DxD-**

It's been three days since Airi live at my house. And right now I am currently in my classroom. I could go back straight to my house, but today is my cleaning duty.

I wipe a bead of sweat on my forehead. Cleaning duty sure is tiring, especially when you do it alone. Yes, all my classmates already went home and the one who is also have a cleaning duty today leave all the works to me.

"Ho, I am surprised to meet someone like you here," I could hear someone's voice. Judging from the voice, that person is a male. But who would be here at this time?

I glanced at the clock to saw it was already past 5 PM

"Who's there?"

The person didn't answer me. So I turned my attention to him.

But what greeted me was not a male.

It was a gigantic freaking lizard walking with two feet!

"Um… hello, what do you mean someone like me?"

"A Masou Shoujo."

How the hell did this guy notice that I am a Masou Shoujo?! And besides, I am a male!

"Sorry, but I am not a Mahou Shoujo as you called it."

I decided to play safe.

"Hmm? This is strange. Your scent clearly told me that you are a Masou Shoujo."

"But I'm a guy."

"No matter, I should just attack you from the start."

The Lizard-man leaped at me. He tried to reach me but failed because I jumped back.

"30%..." I dodged its tail sweep. But apparently that was just a distraction because it successfully grabbed me and threw me to the window.

"GAH!" the window was broken. And I fell from the third floor to the school field outside.

But that doesn't stop me from increasing my strength. "120%..."

The Lizard-man also jumped outside, specifically on top of me. Now it has pinned me.

Shit, I can't move. "180%..."

I tried to push myself from the ground, but its large body prevent me from doing so.

Suddenly, I heard a women's voice. "You idiot! Why don't you wait for me!"

When I turned my head, it was Airi.

"Catch this!" she threw me her staff. I barely caught it under the Lizard-man. "Repeat after me! 'Rugea ttekutsu O, Shikire Nataraa hashitawa, de Chimi no nbuji'"

"Rugea ttekutsu O, Shikire Nataraa hashitawa, de Chimi no nbuji!"

After I said those words, like the first time I touched it, there was a light. After the light faded, I stood wearing a red frilly dress, a staff in my hand, hell, I can even feel that I wear a panties right now.

Panties?! Since when did my underwear changed?

It doesn't matter. Right now, there's more pressing matter than I wear a panties.

"250%... 300%!" the crystal ball glowed.

"Go! Staff! Burn its body!"

There was a flash of lightning and in a blink of my eye, the Lizard-man was burned, and turned to ashes.

Silence.

"How the hell you could do that?"

Airi grabbed my collar. But because she is shorter than me, it wasn't intimidating at all.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit!"

"You clearly did something to Anastasia-neechan!"

"Who is Anastasia-neechan?!"

She pointed her hand at the staff in my hand.

Oh yeah, several days ago she also said something about Ana-something, but I don't know that it was her staff name, or I know but I forget it.

"I didn't do anything!"

"But I never be able to made Anastasia-neechan's crystal ball glowed!"

She never be able to made the crystal ball glowed? But when I was using my power up, it glowed.

Who cares?

"Who cares?" I voiced my opinion.

"I care!"

"It's your problem! Not mine!"

I didn't realize we were shouting in public. Luckily, all the other students already back home.

"Now I want to pick up my bag. Don't go anywhere. And we can go home together."

After that, I went to my classroom to get my bag. When I arrived at the classroom, I can only mutter one thing.

"Shit."

Yeah, the classroom is messy. Damn that Lizard-man! Now I must clean it up again!

I went towards the broken window. "Oi, Airi!"

She looked up at me. "I must clean my classroom! I think you should go home alone!"

She only nodded at me and then went home.

Good. Now I can clean this up casually.

**-DxD-**

After I cleaned my classroom up, I was ready to go home.

"Please wait, Hyoudou-kun."

Huh? Someone called my name. When I turned my head, I saw the Student Council President; Souna Shitori, looked at me.

Crap! I thought nobody saw me and the Lizard-man!

"Uh, what's the matter Kaichou?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Uh, sure."

If she did saw me and the Lizard-man, I'm screwed.

"What exactly, happened thirty minutes ago?"

"Thirty minutes ago? Sorry, I don't know. I was cleaning my classroom."

She stared at my eyes.

Ugh, this is not good. She probably could read my eyes, and know that I was lying.

"Okay, I could let it slide this time. But know this, Hyoudou Issei. Even perversion has its limits."

She walked away.

…

…

She saw me in the red frilly dress!

I would never be able to see her eyes without embarrassed again!

Wait! What if she started a rumor about a cross-dressing student?! My reputation will crumbled, and my image as a pervert will be strengthened.

With anxiety, I went home.

**-DxD-**

It's been five days since the attack in my school. And there was no rumor about a cross-dresser student.

When I arrived at home, I explained the situation to Airi. Apparently, there was a spell to erase the memories that other people had about Masou Shoujo.

Not to mention I passed this five days without any other attack.

Lucky me!

Now I was waiting for Asia to come back. If the date is not wrong, today is the Rating Game between Gremory-senpai and that Phoenix guy.

Raynare and Airi were also waiting for Asia. Those two seemed to be good friends. I can't wait for Airi to meet Asia.

Now I just hope Gremory-senpai lose in that match. Because I don't have any plan to come back to the Occult Club without Gremory-senpai's lose.

I honestly like the place.

I also like their company. It's just that Gremory-senpai wanted to use me, and I don't like it at all.

BAM

The door was opened.

It was Asia.

"Hello, Asia. So how's the match?"

By the look of her face, I could see that Gremory-senpai's lose.

"We started off nicely. But then it became worse when Buchou faced Raiser alone. She was defeated easily."

"Is that so?"

She nodded.

"Now, Buchou must marry Raiser."

I can't see it. But I know that Asia is sad. I glanced towards Raynare and Airi. Go help her!

They both seemed to get my message because they quickly comfort Asia.

"Asia. What if, I, could stop the marriage between them? Would you believe me?"

She shook her head.

"But I can stop it. I just need to go there."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Then I think I could contact Grayfia-san."

"The silver-haired maid?"

"Yes."

Good. Now I have a chance to meet one of the Yondai Maou.

"Yes, that should do. When the marriage will take place?"

"Two days from now."

Good, I can prepare myself.

"Asia, I think you should take a bath. I will save her, I promise."

She nodded and left.

"Hey, what are you waiting for? You should take a bath together. You said you wanted to be friend with her," I said to Airi.

"No way. I bet if I do that, you would peek at us."

"No way, I'm not a pervert."

""Yes you are!""

I sighed. No matter where I am, my image is a pervert. Only one person in the world who didn't think I am a pervert.

Well, whatever.

I went to my room to revise my plan to save Gremory-senpai.

**A/N: I'M ALIVE!**

**Seriously, school is sucks. But I think I couldn't blame school only. Yes! Visual Novel was taking my time. I have six of them, and I only completed one route each. People say that my reading speed is slow. Yes that's true.**

**Anyway, this is the tenth chapter of KoreAku. I'm sorry for the grammatical error. I didn't checked it. **


	11. Life 10

**Life 10**

**Her Hero, His Nightmare**

**Kiba's PoV**

We lose.

That's such a simple statement. But it held a deep meaning. It means that Buchou must marry Raiser.

Yes. In the end, I, Kiiba Yuuto couldn't do anything when Buchou faced Raiser alone.

She was humiliated, yet I couldn't do anything. I am her Knight, yet I couldn't do anything.

It's like when we faced Raynare and her subordinates to save Asia, I couldn't do anything. In the end, Hyoudou-kun saved Asia. However, I couldn't do anything to help her, let alone save her. If only Hyoudou-kun was here, I'm sure it would end differently. But it's also Buchou's mistake not to count Hyoudou-kun's chance of refusal, not to count his feeling at all. She thought that Hyoudou-kun would willingly join her, but he didn't.

Now I am at the engagement party, with Asia-san, Akeno-san, and Koneko-san. I could see many Devils from different rank come to this engagement party. Such as Buchou's cousin Sairaorg-san, Kuoh Academy's Student Council President Sona-kaichou, and her sister the Maou Leviathan-sama. However, I couldn't find Sirzech Lucifer-sama anywhere. I wonder where is he right now. I noticed that not only Sirzech-sama, but Grayfia-san s also missing.

Currently, I am accompanying Sona-kaichou's Vice President; Tsubaki Shinra. She's a nice company. But I don't understand why her face is red. Maybe the drink is affecting her.

Anyway, I think now is the time for Buchou and Raiser to swear their engagement.

I could see the sad face of Buchou. Yet I couldn't do anything. Anything. If only I could do something, I would do it even it is a one in a million percent success rate of ruining this engagement.

Suddenly, the door opened loudly. Everyone's attention moved to it.

From the door, Grayfia-san and Sirzech-sama come inside.

"Ahahaha, sorry I'm late, I had an important appointment to make."

Grayfia-san nodded as if to strengthen Sirzech-sama statement.

"Then please come inside, as the host, I forgive you."

With a carefree look, Sirzech-sama walked to his place, Grayfia-san followed shortly.

"For all the guests who come here, I would personally thank you for your attendance. Now, onto the main–

Suddenly, the door was opened again. But this time, a single person was in front of the door. He's wearing a cap, and a Pizzaria's shirt. In his hand, there is a box of pizza.

At first, there was no sound. But then everyone realized who he is.

Who would order a pizza in a time like this?

"Who would order a pizza in a sacred time like this?" Raiser's angry voice booming through this castle.

Instantly, everyone eyed one another. Silently accusing each other as the one that order the pizza.

"Ah, that would be me."

Sirzech-sama… you're the one that order the pizza?

"Ara-ara, so that important appointment was ordering pizza," Akeno-san's voice was the first that could be heard after Sirzech-sama confession.

"That's right. Hahaha."

I could not think of anything else. Sirzech-sama is really childish.

"_Ano,_ could you sign here? And here, and here. Done. Okay. I hope you enjoyed your pizza."

That voice… I knew it.

"""Hyoudou-kun?"""

Buchou, Asia-san and I shouted. The pizza-man turned his head. "Huh? Why's everyone here? Is that Gremory-senpai I see? Why did she wear that wedding dress?"

"What are you doing here Hyoudou-kun?" Buchou was the first that asked.

"I am delivering this pizza, can't you see it?" Hyoudou-kun answered in a sarcastic tone. Buchou could only laugh sheepishly at him.

Beside me, I could see a look of understanding and relief in Asia's face.

Interesting, a look of understanding and relief in her face. Did he come here with a plan? A plan to save Buchou? But that's unlikely. He had refused her to help her. So I don't think he would come here to save her. so what's your plan Hyoudou-kun?

"I can see it. However, why are you delivering the pizza?"

"Obviously because I am working in Pizzaria," this time, Hyoudou-kun answered with an annoyed tone.

"No, I mean how did you get chosen to went here?" now Buchou asked with a serious tone behind her question. I too am curious. It's not a coincidence that Hyoudou-kun is the one that come here.

"I don't know. I just got the order from my boss saying that I must deliver the pizza to this 'Underworld'. However, I don't know where is this 'Underworld', so I asked many people how do they found a way to this 'Underworld'. But nearly everyone just gave me a confused stare. It's a good thing that Sirzech-san here somehow knew my problem and called my boss to tell me to go to the station. In the station, I met Maid-san and she escorted me to a train. I don't know how, but Maid-san was here earlier than me. Did she make a Shadow Clone?"

Hyoudou-kun… I don't know whether the last question was added to break the silence, or it is a serious question. But definitely it's not a Shadow Clone. Now you're too much watching Beruto.

"Ahahaha, such an entertaining tales. Now why don't you sit here?"

"Huh?"

"Just think of it as the tip." Sirzech-sama smiled at Hyoudou-kun.

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome."

And the conversation ended. Such a weird conversation held by a weird people.

Everyone is still staring at Hyoudou-kun who sat at Sirzech-sama's throne; including me. However, I saw the smile on Asia's face.

"You! You dare to interrupt my speech?!" Raiser suddenly shouted.

"Huh? I didn't interrupt any speech… did I?"

"You did! You imbecile human!"

"When?" Hyoudou-kun asked with a really innocent face. I guess he really didn't realize it.

"When you open the door! As the host I feel insulted. And you know what we Devil could do?"

"What could you do to me? And did you say Devil?" Hyoudou-kun asked. However, I couldn't detect any fear from his question. I could only feel satisfaction. Maybe his plan is to make Raiser angry.

"Yes, we all here are Devils. You imbecile human should respect me, the host of this party. And we could do many-many nasty thing with you." Raiser asked with a smirk. It's true that we Devils could do many nasty thing to human, but Hyoudou-kun is not a hum– so that's his plan!

"Sirzech-san, did this Yakitori Devil here just challenge me?" Hyoudou-kun turned his head to ask Sirzech-sama.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Challenge you? How dare you compare my power with those of humans! We Devils are superior! And you'll learn it the hard way."

"Bring it, I'm not afraid of a Yakitori challenge me! I am stronger than a Yakitori after all!"

Uh oh, Hyoudou-kun's plan is to have a fight against Raiser. But I don't think making him that angry could help Hyoudou-kun at all.

"I said I will not challenge you! I will crush you!"

"But wait, what do I get from accepting your challenge? Fame? Glory? Fortune? No. I gain nothing. So what if we bet. If I win, you will do something I asked and if you win, my pride as human is crushed."

"Do you think that I am a fool human? There's no way I'll accept that!"

Hyoudou-kun seemed to think for a moment before he clapped his hand. "What if, if you lose, Gremory-senpai is handed to me, and if I lose, my pride is crushed. It's a good offer right?"

"Good offer my ass! You still had the advantage!"

"Would you kind enough to tell me what advantage did I have? As I recall I don't mention anything that could be my advantage."

"My prize you idiot! I don't gain anything from this challenge!"

"Ah, but you do get something. If you win, you get to crush my manly human pride."

"I still don't gain anything!"

"Don't you realize it? Pride is something that a man held highly. If you lose your pride, it's the same as if you walked down to this room without any clothes."

Ah, I think every male Devils here understood what he meant. Pride is a man crown, and if you lose that pride, you will feel ashamed, so ashamed that you will do anything to defend it. In such case was a fight.

"So what? I still don't gain anything even if I crushed your pride!"

Hyoudou-kun facepalmed. "I'm such a stupid man. Held a smart conversation against a birdbrain."

"Do you think I'm stupid?!" Uh oh, Hyoudou-kun, I think Raiser is furious. "I've had enough. I'll decimate you here and now!" Raiser prepared to summon his fire, but Grayfia-san stepped in between the two.

"Maa maa, I think you should take it easy Raiser-kun. Let's make another bet. If Pizza-boy here defeat you, he will get Ria-tan from you. And if you win, Pizza-boy here will do anything you asked. And besides that, your household is famous for their immortality, and Pizza-boy here doesn't have anything. I think it's fair."

Sirzech-sama… he made that bet because he wanted to save Buchou. So those three planned this? From the pizza delivery until the fight? What a terrifying combo.

"Tch. I won't lose to this puny human, I accept those terms."

"Good. Now follow me."

They both followed Sirzech-sama.

Beside me, Asia was still smiling. Akeno-san also smiled. And I could see a happy emotion in Koneko-san face.

I diverted my attention to the other Devils. In Sona-kaichou and Shinra-fukutaichou's face were a frown, I guess they're afraid that Raiser will decimate Hyoudou-kun like he said. Sairaorg-san looked interested, he always liked fighting. Buchou's face is the most interesting. There was disebelief, but there's also relief and confusion. For a moment I could see a scared expression. So she IS worried for Hyoudou-kun. But it changed to a smile.

She's happy because Hyoudou-kun had come to saved him.

**-DxD-**

Hyoudou-kun and Raiser was inside the arena. It was a barren land with a single building. Hyoudou-kun was standing near the building. Across him, Raiser was standing, wearing a confident smirk on his face.

"Hey, Golden Yakitori. Is it true? Is it true that your household was famous for its immortality?" Hyoudou-kun break the silence with a question. His bang covered his eyes.

"Yes. We cannot die. That's why we are High-class Devil. You cannot defeat me. Face it, human."

"Then this fight would be interesting." Hyoudou-kun smiled, but his eyes were still covered by his hair.

"Huh?"

"Tell me, Raiser was it? Yes, I believe so. Tell me Raiser, is it true immortality or just a near-instant regeneration?" now Hyoudou-kun's smile changed into a smirk.

"3… 2…. 1… Begin!" Grayfia-san's voice could be heard.

In an instant Raiser summoned his fire wing and flew while Hyoudou-kun took a few steps back. Raiser summoned his flame and attacked Hyoudou-kun. Hyoudou-kun surely would be burned if he didn't dodge it.

Hyoudou-kun ran to avoid another Raiser's fire attack. But Raiser flew in front of Hyoudou-kun. In an instant Hyoudou-kun stopped.

"What's wrong? I thought you said it would be interesting," Raiser said with a smirk.

Hyoudou-kun didn't answer. He just turned and ran to the opposite direction.

"I won't let you go!" Raiser fired another of his fire attack at Hyoudou-kun. This time it hit Hyoudou-kun's right hand. "Hahaha, how's that?"

Hyoudou-kun's right hand was burned. There was nothing but ashes from his elbow until the rest down. But Hyoudou-kun still didn't answer him.

I could hear gasps from nearly everyone here, mainly Buchou, Asia-san, and Akeno-san. Koneko-san was only widened her eyes. I could see a single tear fell from Buchou's eyes. "Hyoudou-kun…"

Yes. It's only natural for Buchou to feel sad. After all, Hyoudou-kun came here to save her.

"Your right hand now is useless! Just admit your defeat!"

Right, Hyoudou-kun. I think you should admit your defeat. Your priority should be treating your hand.

"Tell me… is it true immortality or just a near-instant regeneration?"

"Of course it's true immortality! How dare you question our immortality!"

"Then… can your immortality do this?!" Hyoudou-kun shouted and took off the remaining of his own right arm from his shoulder. Blood spurt from his shoulder. A lot of blood. I think I never see anyone bleed this much before.

When Hyoudou-kun did that, nearly all of the guests screamed a girly scream.

"What is he?" "How did he do that?" "Is he a human?" was the question that came out from nearly all the guests.

"It's interesting!" was Sairaorg-san's reaction.

Asia-san, Akeno-san, and Koneko-san didn't say anything.

"Hyoudou-kun…" was came out from Buchou's mouth. She was shaken to see Hyoudou-kun who came to save her in a condition like that.

I too was shocked. So that's what he meant by interesting. Hyoudou-kun asked that question because he is a true immortal while Phenex is only a near instant regeneration. I saw it firsthand.

"Wha-what was that?!"

So not only the guest that shocked by Hyoudou-kun's action. The host is also shocked.

"True immortality. You dare to say that you are a true immortal when you facing a true immortal?! Don't make me laugh," Hyoudou-kun took a step forward. "Raiser!" He shouted. "I WILL PERSONALLY TELL YOU THAT YOUR IMMORTALITY IS MERELY AN ILLUSION! YOU ONLY BLESSED A NEAR INSTANT REGENERATION BY THE PHOENIX! DO YOU BELIEVE IT?! IF YOU DON'T… I'LL PERSONALLY MAKE YOU BELIEVE THAT!"

That statement caught everyone off guard. Everyone turned their head to Lord Phenex. He seemed angry, but at the same time he didn't deny Hyoudou-kun's accusation.

"TWICE CRITICAL!" in Hyoudou-kun's left hand was the Sacred Gear. "50%... 150%... 300%... 700%... 1000%! DOUBLE MY POWER!"

At the same time he said that, a bright light covered our sight. After a few seconds, the light dissipated, and in Hyoudou-kun's left hand was not Twice Critical; but a red dragon arm with an emerald jewel in the back of the palm.

Many gasps could be heard.

"That's Boosted Gear! The legendary Boosted Gear!" a high-class Devil shouted. And another gasps could be heard.

"So this is Boosted Gear huh? The Sacred Gear that has the power to double your power every ten seconds?" Hyoudou-kun looked at Raiser. If there was a confident smirk in Raiser's face, then that smirk had transferred to Hyoudou-kun.

"By the way, it's already two minutes since the Boosted Gear is active. Do you know what that means?"

**[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][ Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]**

"Prepare yourself, Raiser! The strongest punch of this puny imbecile human will strike you with a full power!"

Hyoudou-kun jumped.

"Waitwaitwaitwait–URK"

The punch had strike Raiser's stomach. From the sky, Raiser is falling. This is bad, if Raiser fell with a speed like that, he will die.

"Onii-sama!" Ravel Phenex's voice could be heard.

The Gravity didn't help at all. It keeps him falling quicker.

"NOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, Grayfia-san was there, holding the nearly-died Phenex.

I could hear everyone release their breath.

It seems that Raiser Phenex still have a future.

Now everyone turned their attention to the winner of the duel. Hyoudou-kun.

"Yo. Pizza-boy is here." He greeted us with a smile. I don't think I could smile when I lost my entire right arm like that. Not to mention the blood. I don't hate the blood, it's just that seeing so many blood came out from one body was so… scary? I guess you could say that.

"Hyoudou-kun…"

"Gremory-senpai. Remember when I said I owe you one? I think I've already paid it."

"You stupid! Make me worried and all!" Buchou sounded angry. Yet despite that, I could see tears flowing from her eyes and a smile on her lips. She is angry, yet relieved and happy.

"Don't worry. I'll live. Oh, I forgot I already dead. I guess living too long has made me a forgetful person. Or maybe even if my body didn't age at all, my brain is aging and now it enters the elderly stage!"

Buchou giggled. "Still, I never thought you will save me like this."

"Oh yeah, Sirzech-san gave me these. He said it was the backup plan. And if I succeeded, use the back of the paper. I wonder what it is."

"Hyoudou-kun." I greeted him.

He nodded at me. "Kiba-san. Everyone." Sirzech-san approached us. "Ise-kun, your hand?"

"I think I'll live the rest of my life as a one-handed person."

I can't believe Hyoudou-kun said that with a smile.

"What are you talking about? Onii-sama, you will ask the best medic of Gremory household to heal him right?"

"No way."

Sirzech…-san?

"I'll ask the best medic in the underworld to save him." He finished with a smile.

"Thank you, Onii-sama." The sister hugged her brother.

"Ahahaha, you know that I would do anything for my Ria-tan don't you? Now why don't you spend your time together with Hyoudou-kun?"

Sirzech-san summoned a griffin from the paper in Hyoudou-kun's hand.

"Thank you, Onii-sama."

A happy ending. Buchou is happy. I would do anything to make her happy. Yet today I didn't do anything. I couldn't do anything.

Despite that, he came. Despite all the odds against him, he came. He saved her.

He is her hero. Ironic isn't it? Considering that the one he saved was Devil.

Hyoudou Issei. Such an ordinary name, such an extraordinary person.

**-DxD-**

**Issei PoV**

"Hyoudou-kun…"

"Huh?" I turned my head to Gremory-senpai.

"The view here is good isn't it?"

I nodded at her. too exhausted to answer.

"Hyoudou-kun, why did you decide to save me?"

"Huh? I guess it's my hero complex, I guess I want to trigger your flag. But you know, I think the right answer is my selfish wish. A wish to keep you interested in me. In my long time of living since she gone, I always bored; I never felt so much fun. But after you tried to resurrect me, my life wasn't boring again. I guess I should thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And then after I heard the full story from Sirzech-san, I think I paid my debt by saving you. So you see, don't think that I saved you because I wanted anything with you. I am not a pervert after all, so my intention is pure. Don't think and I repeat DON'T think of anything weird."

She giggled. "Hyoudou-kun."

"Hm?"

*CHUU*

…

Did she just kiss my lips?

She kissed my lips!

My first kiss!

First kiss!

The first kiss in my thirty-something life!

And it was her who gave it.

Wide-eyed, I turned my head to her. My finger touched my lips.

"That's a thank you from me," was her simple answer. She then smiled.

I felt my cheeks burning, so I turned my head.

My first kiss….

**A/N: And done!**

**Yo, Pizza-boy is here! I mean Kurobaraito is here!**

**How it's going everyone? I'm sorry for the late update, but school is so much pain. Now that the exam is over, it won't be a problem though.**

**So do you like the ending that I made? I considered this as the best ending. I had another idea where Issei didn't awaken his Boosted Gear and continue to punch Raiser until he's unconscious. But that's so brutal, and Issei won't win Rias' attention back.**

**Anyway, have any of you watch Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo?**

**It was an epic Anime with an OP main character. I like him, Sakamaki Izayoi, because he was like Accelerator without his rudeness. (Smart, OP, like to fight)**

**Maybe I'll post a Mondaji fic.**

**Anyway, enjoy an Omake I made in a spare time**

"RAISER!" Hyoudou Issei clenched his left hand. "YOUR IMMORTALITY IS MERELY AN ILLUSION! IF YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE SUPERIOR BECAUSE YOU'RE IMMORTAL… THEN I'LL BREAK THOSE MESSED UP ILLUSION OF YOURS!"

With a jump, Hyoudou Issei punch Raiser Phenex's face using his left hand. A broken jaw sound could be heard.

Hyoudou Issei landed softly. "It's a good thing I just watched Touma beat Accelerator the other day," he murmured.


	12. Life 11

**Life 11**

"So, Gremory-senpai. Why are you here?"

I said to Gremory-senpai who stood in front of my door.

"Just call me Rias is fine, Hyoudou-kun. Can I call you Ise-kun then?"

I nodded. "Everyone here call me Ise. So it's okay."

"Everyone here? What do you mean?"

I made a confused expression.

"I mean I know Asia is here, and Raynare is in your care. But I get the feeling that there's another besides those two," Rias-senpai said that.

"Yeah, there's another one. Her name is Airi."

Suddenly, I felt an ominous feeling. I looked at Rias-senpai.

"Eeeh? What is this? I wanted to stay here, but Ise-kun already has three girls living with him."

This is bad! Rias-senpai is the one that released that ominous feeling.

"A-ah, don't worry, I still have another spare bedroom. So you wanted to stay here, but why?"

Hearing this, Rias-senpai smiled, "Of course, to be closer to you," and said that to my left ear.

The way she said that, I thought she was seducing me.

Nah, there's no way that's true. Rias-senpai must be feeling responsible for my condition right now, namely: currently missing my right arm. So I think she was just pitying me.

Not that I need any pity from anyone. But nonetheless, it's okay.

Oh yeah, because I missing my right arm, I can't go to school. So I'm free! Sirzech-san said that he will search for any possible solution to heal my arm.

Truthfully, I don't care. Yeah, I don't care if I only have one hand. When he said I can't go to school like this I even more like my condition right now.

But a condition like this is considered odd even by devil like Sirzech-san and Grayfia-san. So eventually I must leave behind this relaxing lifestyle.

"Gremo– Rias-senpai, I'll show you your room."

We went to my room.

"Eh, Ise-kun, you said you'd show me my room, why are we in you room? Don't tell me you already want 'that'?"

"This is your room from now on, and I don't even know what do you mean by 'that'"

"Oh, you know, when women begin to take off her clothes and then–

"LALALALA I don't hear anything! Seriously Rias-senpai, it's bad enough that two girl that live here believed that I am a pervert, now there's really a pervert here!"

"Ise-kun, you meanie. I'm not a pervert, I just want to be close to you."

I sighed. Seriously, Rias-senpai is so confusing. "Whatever. By the way, I didn't see any of your belonging."

"Oh, I didn't bring them, I want your confirmation first."

Okay, so I still can sleep in this room.

"Of course tonight I'll stay here."

Or not. "Just do what you want."

Just then my phone rang. It's Azazel-san. I can't answer it right now, when Rias-senpai is still near me. I decided to not answer that, and send Azazel e-mail. 'Devil nearby, call you later' was my messages.

"Rias-senpai, I want to go to the kitchen. If you need anything, just ask me okay?"

She nodded. Good, she didn't ask me anything about why didn't I answer the phone.

I went to the kitchen, then I called Azazel.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Sekiryuutei-kun, it's about Raynare."

"Huh? What about Raynare?" I said.

"Kokabiel found out about me knowing about his treachery."

"So?" I still can't see the connection between Raynare and Koka– so that's it!

"I see you understood what I meant."

I nodded. Now the situation is serious, "We need a plan to secure her from Kokabiel reach."

"That's also what I thought. That's why I called you, to discuss the plan. Do you have any?"

I think for a few minutes. Hm, we need a plan where I can keep an eye on her. Maybe I could use her as bait, but our objective is not defeat him, our objective is to secure Raynare from Kokabiel threat. After all, I promise that she would be protected by me.

"No, I can't think of anything, sorry."

"It's okay, that's why I already have a plan."

Why did you ask me! If you said it from the start, then I didn't need to think!

"So what's your plan?"

"I'll tell you when the times come. For now, you just need to forbid her to leave your house."

Huh? When the times come? What do you mean by that? So this is not the time for the plan? Why do you asked me anyway!

I sighed, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Good."

"Tell me why Raynare shouldn't leave my house."

"it's because–

"Ise-kun."

Shit! Rias-senpai is here!

I pressed the end call button. "Uh, what do you need Senpai?"

"I am, uh," she avoided my gaze. Why did she do it? Her face is also red.

"I haven't eaten breakfast."

"Oh, don't be shy about it. You will start to live here right? Then you don't need to be shy."

I moved to take some egg.

"Wanna eat some scrambled egg? I'll make it."

"How would you make it?"

Senpai asked me. Huh? Did she think I don't know how to make it?

"Eh? It's easy. You don't think I don't know it do you?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean right now, you can only use your left hand."

Eh? She's right! How did I miss it?

"Now now Ise-kun. I will live here from now, so I think I am the one that should make breakfast."

"You know how to cook?" She nodded. Eh? That's strange. I thought she was the princess type.

"Yeah, sometimes I wanted to cook my own meal, so Grayfia allowed it."

"What do you want to cook?"

"Hmm, from the ingredients, I think I can make two bowls of really delicious miso soup."

I smirked. "Are you sure about the delicious part? My homemade meal is really delicious. Do you think you can surpass me? My tongue is already used to my own cooking."

"Is that a challenge?" She answered with a smirk of her own.

**-DxD-**

"So, why is everyone here?"

I asked to no one in particular. Right now, there was the entire Occult Research Club in my living room. Sigh, this house needs a renovation if the one that comes here is more than three like these. This house is small, so it was unable to contain that many guests.

"I am Rias' 'Queen' so it's obvious that I need to be here."

"I am Buchou's 'Knight' so it's obvious that I need to be here."

"….I am Rias-sama's 'Rook'…."

"Right, I get it. Asia, why are you here?"

"Eh?! But this is also my house."

"Right, I forgot about that, sorry."

"It's okay Ise-san."

"But seriously, you all don't need to be here. You're lucky that Airi and Raynare is not home."

"Doesn't matter. Now, everyone, let's move my belongings to Ise-kun's room!"

""""HAI!""""

They went to move Rias-senpai's belongings.

Wait! Doesn't that mean they will move my belongings too! Dammit, why didn't I realize it sooner. There are too many embarrassing things in my room.

"WAIT! Everyone!"

I followed them to my room.

"Eh? What is this? Ise-kun's photo album?"

Too late.

"Where did you find it Asia? I want to see it."

"Here."

Uwaa!

I ran inside, and froze.

Rias-senpai, Himejima-senpai, Koneko-san and Kiba-kun was flipping through my old photo album.

"Is that Ise-kun when he was ten?"

"Look! This is Hyoudou-kun when he was still a baby!"

Kiba-kun, you don't need to say that out loud!

"You can't see it!" I tried to grab the album from Kiba's hand, but he skilfully dodged my incoming hand by jumping to his right.

"No way Hyoudou-kun. Let me enjoy this album a little more."

Enjoy?! ENJOY?! Did he just said enjoy! He enjoyed seeing my album?!

"DAMN YOU! KIBA!"

Because my right arm was missing, I can only use my left hand. I jump to grab it, but Kiba-kun dodged it again, this time to his left.

20%... I enhanced my power. I think 20% is enough, I don't want to destroy my room after all.

I used my strengthened feet to jump at him, this time my intent was not grab my album, but to attack Kiba-kun.

UUUOOOO!

Shit! He jumped again? How is that possible? Oh right, he is 'Knight', so speed is his trait.

I sighed. I know I won't be able to take it from him. "Just don't laugh at my photo please."

"We won't, Hyoudou-kun."

Scary! Himejima-san's smile is really scary. Somehow I get the feeling that they will laugh at my photo.

"So this is Ise-kun when he was in kindergarten? How Cute! I never knew he was this adorable, the cuteness of small Ise-kun leave him when he grew up…"

Rias-senpai, you don't need to say that.

"But he definitely grew into a handsome man."

Rias-senpai… I stared at her with a tear in my eyes. She is the first person to think that I am handsome. Even 'She' never said that I am handsome. But she always said that I have a good look. That's different.

"Ise-san, who's that?"

Asia said while pointing to a photo where I carry a small girl in my back.

I remember that photo. It was when the girl's parent had a reunion, so I was asked to babysit her. Her family was my neighbour, so of course I help them. In the end, I and the little girl played for the entire day.

Afterwards, she seemed to like my presence, so nearly every weekend, she came to my house, or her family invited me.

If I'm not wrong, that was when 'She' already leaved me, so I lived alone.

Oh yeah, I moved to several other towns to avoid any suspicions. I was a high school boy and always be high school boy. After graduation, I moved to another town and applied to another high school. So my life is just a big round circle; started at one point and moved to the same point.

"That was a neighbour of mine. Her family took that photo when the little girl and me playing at their home. She was always liked playing with me."

"Even little girl seemed to be fond of Ise-kun, it seems that I have another rival."

Rival?

"Hyoudou-kun, that sword…"

Huh? Sword? Oh yeah, we were playing a hero that save the princess from the monster. The little girl was the princess, her father was the hero, and I was the monster. But why did Kiba-kun asked that?

"That sword… her father always polished it every day. I think he really treasured that sword. I thought it was fake though."

"Hyoudou-kun, that sword was Excalibur."

EEEEEEEEEHHHHH!

**A/N: I think I'll end it right there, even though it was below my standard length (My standard is 2000 and this chapter was 1500-something.**

**So, hey, this is Kurobaraito. Thanks for all feedback that you all gave. Seeing them make me motivated to write (even though I was a lazy person). I am currently distracted by a Visual Novel named Rewrite.**

**For you avid VN lover, I believe you already finished it. For you that never played VN before, or never heard it, I highly recommend you to play it.**

**I am currently at my fourth playthrough.**

**At first, it was not serious and has many funny scene. But when you completed the first playthrough, (Kotori Route) I guarantee that you'll be crying.**

**Yes, it is a tearjerking VN. It was produced by Visual Art's Key, so no wonder it made me cry so hard.**

**Anyway, this is the next chapter, how do you think?**

**See you at the next chapter.**

**Edited: I am so stupid! Ise can't go to school, yet he could go to public place? Anyway, I edited that scene.**


End file.
